Eres de mi propiedad
by Lauzlanille
Summary: El divertido Judal decide hacer una de sus "especiales" apariciones delante de Sinbad. Siempre buscando la manera de seducirlo... Lo peor de todo es que siempre consigue sus propósitos, y por más que lo intente, Sinbad nunca consigue dominarlo tal como él quiere y un Rey haría.
1. Eres de mi propiedad

**1ª Eres de mi propiedad**

En el lugar espacioso se acumulaba un ambiente ardiente, afrodisíaco; se respiraba en él una atmósfera excitante que conseguía avivar cada miembro del cuerpo llegando a una temperatura corporal mayor de lo normal. Fuera el sol ardiente debía soslayar de cansancio y desazón a sus habitantes pero allí era distinto, el calor era mezclado con una variedad inmensa de fragancias dulces y tropicales; la música que sonaba de algún lugar no muy lejano era rítmica y alegre sonando y fundiéndose con el ambiente; las paredes de mármol y de piedra eran suficientemente frías como para hacer que allí hubiera unos cuantos grados menos a pesar de que los rayos del astro se colaran por los grandes ventanales en forma de arco. Y por si fuera poco, el tejido fino de las ropas y de las alfombras que cubrían el suelo mejoraban mucho más la situación.

Ocultarse en las sombras también era una particular forma de evitar las oleadas de calor. Todo el salón estaba cubierto de cortinas y alfombras coloridas todo ello con detalles y abalorios dorados pero era en su centro donde había un conjunto de cortinas que pendían de mástiles metálicos formando un cuadrado abierto tanto por delante como por el techo.

En el interior del pequeño cuarto sumergido por las sombras había aún más sábanas y alfombras amontonadas, cojines alargados; grandes y pequeños, y aparcados en una esquina, vasijas de plata y oro llenas de frutas y otros alimentos. Copas, botellas de vino, pipas y paquetes de tabaco. Todo para la comodidad del rey que descansaba allí en sus aposentos.

Sinbad tumbado sobre varias mantas parecía estar entre el sueño y la realidad. Con los ojos entrecerrados, dejó caer un suave suspiro de tranquilidad. Reposaba el cuerpo a un lado, cubierto por sus habituales túnicas que de tanto revolverse por el suelo se le habían descolocado dejándole el pecho al descubierto. Pero hacía calor, y eso no parecía importarle mucho. En el cabello no estaba su usual turbante, éste lo tenía suelto dejando la suave y morada melena dispersa por aquellas alfombras. Se rascó con el pie descalzo la pantorrilla.

Alguien traspasó el arco de la puerta. Sinbad levantó la cabeza con interés. El joven moreno lo estaba mirando, la música por alguna razón había subido de volumen y ahora él había comenzado a bailar en son de ella.

Su trenza alargada se movía al ritmo de sus pasos como una cortina negra; las pulseras doradas chocaban entre ellas con cadencia y los abalorios de los colgantes y adornos se agitaban con elegancia junto a su amo. Con pantalones bombachos de color crema, dejaba su torso prácticamente al descubierto exceptuando el pecho que se lo ocultaba en un vendaje azulado extremadamente ajustado y estrecho. Él solía vestir con ropa semejante (no para bailar, pero sí tan ajustada como tal) y quizá por ello parecía tan seguro de sí mismo; le gustaba el hecho de poder enseñar de forma provocativa su cuerpo. El pecho plano y firme que iba ajustado en la prenda casi podía asomarse por debajo, en su torso desnudo que conseguía moverse con gracilidad era inevitable perder la mirada en el abdomen tan marcado y trabajado; sus caderas anchas y su cintura tan delgada, parecidas a la de una mujer; añadiendo que su complexión parecía tan fina y delicada como la de una de ellas sino fuera por los músculos masculinos en los que le acompañaba. Los pantalones tan bajados dejaban ver el inicio de la pelvis marcada; para no fijarse, que lo movía con la cintura de un lado a otro con aquel baile sinuoso.

Había llegado hasta él. Su rostro estaba medio oculto; por así decirlo, ya que a pesar del paño de seda que le ocultaba desde el puente de la nariz hasta abajo podía ver por debajo de él su sonrisa maliciosa ensancharse cada vez más y más.

Parpadeó. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado completamente en babia, sin ser consciente de que no había despegado la mirada de él en todo el tiempo había debido parecer un estúpido, y eso al travieso de Judal le parecía gustar mucho.

Pero eso daba bastante igual; era el rey y quién tenía el dominio de todo aquello no era más que él, al menos en ese lugar y en ese mismo instante. Mientras fuera así, ya podía intentar Judal divertirse a su costa.

Le devolvió la sonrisa al ver que con atrevimiento le había empezado a bailar encima de sus piernas estiradas. Sin miramientos se irguió; alzó la mano y agarrando del pantalón por detrás lo sentó de un estirón en su regazo.

- ¡Eh!-se quejó él porque había interrumpido su espectáculo. Sus ojos color sangre se rasgaron como dos rajillas.

Pero poco duró su queja pues las anchas manos de Sinbad le agarraban con firmeza de las caderas y una de ellas comenzó a meterse por debajo de su pantalón. Ahora era él quién sonreía victorioso; Judal era tan pequeño y parecía tan frágil en comparación con él que no le infundía ningún miedo.

- Eres una de mis bailarinas, ¿no? –aseveró él entonces con voz acompasada. La boca del moreno se había abierto ligeramente, arqueando sus cejas lo miraba un tanto nervioso. Sus ojos maquillados de un color entre morado y negro eran grandes y de pestañas tupidas.- Si yo te lo ordeno, puedes ser mío.

Las piernas del bailarín estaban ahora arrodilladas en el suelo, abiertas. Judal estaba sentado encima de él, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas. Al escucharle decir eso, volvió a sonreír.

- Así que haces buen uso de tus servicios.-concretó él y se agarró el extremo de su trenza jugueteando con las puntas. Eso no parecía haberle asustado, el gesto de inquietud había desaparecido fugaz como el viento. Le miraba de reojo, esbozando la sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Para qué crees que sino son? ¿Sólo para verles bailar?

Ante esas preguntas que parecían tener una obvia respuesta, Judal le dirigió una traviesa mirada apartando la trenza que ahora suelta, parecía estar deshaciéndola con los dedos. Sin soltarla, oprimió los labios armando un gesto seductor y al mismo tiempo que las manos de Sinbad subían por su torso él lo movió de forma sinuosa y seductora. El hecho de sentir con los dedos recorrer su silueta mientras ésta se curvaba de tal forma era innegable lo excitante que podía llegar a ser.

Avanzó el rostro y esta vez zafando de su cintura, lamió en medio de sus pectorales que con un pequeño deslizamiento hacia arriba de la prenda se dejaron al descubierto. La elasticidad de Judal no parecía tener límites; el joven con aquel movimiento había arqueado el cuerpo hacia delante y ahora Sinbad lo tenía entre sus brazos.

Deslizó la mirada hacia su rostro, observando de reojo lo placentero que se visualizaba al mismo tiempo que recorría el pectoral con la lengua hasta llegar al pezón. Era lo único blando y carnoso que podía zafarse de aquel pectoral tan rígido y trabajado. Rosado y pequeño primero lo mordió con los dientes para luego meterlo en su boca.

Fueron escasos segundos esos gemidos que debieron haber resonado en toda la habitación, las manos de Judal la apretaban el cabello con fiereza, estirando de sus mechones entre sus dedos. El moreno los detuvo con suspiros acompasados y soltó con burla:

- Así que te gustan los pechos pequeños, pensaba que eras de esos que los prefería voluptuosos y bien formados.

- Sí, no tengo mucho que coger aquí.-reparó él un poco ofendido volviendo a morder esta vez con más fuerza. Si le hacía daño o no, eso no podía saberlo ya que a Judal eso le parecía agradar de todas formas.

El moreno soltó un gemido deleitoso con eso último y tras eso, se rió de aquella forma tan burlesca y peculiar y que tenía de hacerlo. Sinbad se detuvo y le miró con el ceño fruncido. Intentaba ser el dominante de la situación; mostrarle quién era el que mandaba en aquel lugar pero, sin embargo por más que conseguía doblegarlo ante él en su rostro había demasiada lujuria y excitación. Supremacía; el joven estaba sobre él completamente a su disposición pero en sus ojos no se veía sometimiento alguno; al contrario, con la barbilla en alto y rasgando los ojos, su lengua se asomaba discretamente en el extremo de sus comisuras. No había más que verle para cerciorar de que estaba convencido de que era él quién tenía las riendas de todo aquello.

- Anda, lárgate.-bufó empezándose a asquear, palmeando su pecho lo empujó hacia delante quitándoselo de encima. Tenía paciencia, después de tantas experiencias había conseguido almacenar mucha, pero Judal conseguía siempre agotársela.

- Que poco divertido eres.-opinó éste levantando su cuerpo sólo de cintura hacia arriba mientras acariciaba su cabello ya suelto que se dividía en finos y largos mechones.-¿Sólo te gusta hacerlo con personas sumisas? Eso no es nada divertido.

Bufó asqueado y miró hacia otro lado mientras se volvía acomodar en sus sábanas.

- Vamos, me excitas.-susurró el moreno gateando hasta él.- Y estoy seguro de que yo a ti también.- No iba a mostrar signos de eso último, si eso era lo que buscaba. Intentó mantenerse firme, pero al notar como éste alargaba el brazo hacia un lado no pudo evitar mirarle de nuevo. Había cogido una copa llena de vino y dejándola inclinada, un hilo rojo se desbordaba del extremo cayendo con suavidad por encima del cuerpo del bailarín con los descubiertos pechos por el vendaje arrugado.

Ahora una línea discontinua de color roja que iba de los pectorales hasta la pelvis, metiéndose incluso por debajo del pantalón, dividía el cuerpo del chico. Sinbad siguió la línea con los ojos y luego los llevó a su mirada que parecía impaciente.

Tragó saliva y se contuvo con firmeza. Trucos tan baratos no funcionaban con él, se reacostó acomodándose y removiendo la lengua en su boca, volteó la cabeza hacia un lado con indiferencia.

- Eh, no desprecies mi cuerpo de esa manera.-soltó él esta vez enfadado. Era como un niño en ese sentido, si la cosa no salían como él quería no hacía otra cosa que refunfuñarse.- Eres un rey estúpido.

Se encogió de hombros. No servían de nada esas tácticas. El moreno se quitó el manto que cubría medio de su rostro y apoyando una mano sobre el suelo se inclinó hacia abajo. En el momento en que lo notó tan cerca, se volteó sorprendido. Tenía la cabeza de Judal a dos centímetros de su pelvis. Lo miraba desde esa posición, no con inferioridad precisamente. La mano que había apoyado en su rodilla fue hacia la zona al mismo tiempo que sacaba la lengua y lamía la textura de la prenda.

Lo apartó, pero no a tiempo. Éste ya había conseguido aquello que quería y ahora volvía a reír de esa forma tan escandalosa.

- ja,ja, ja, pues eso de ahí está duro como una piedra.-anunció como sino hubiera sido obvio para ambos al haberle hecho eso.

- Desgraciado.-gruñó él exasperado. Le había cogido de la mano y ahora se la apretaba con fuerza intentando lastimarle. Apretó los dientes mientras lo retuvo contra el suelo. Ahora era él quién estaba encima.-Tanto quieres hacerlo conmigo… estás desesperado…

Había un gesto de pequeño dolor en las facciones de Judal pero lo disimulaba bien con una media sonrisa. La ensanchó al escucharle.

- No veo nada de malo en eso.

Aspiró por la nariz y cogió aire. Era exasperante pero a la vez era cierto el hecho de que él también estuviera encendido. El cuerpo del muchacho ahora estaba tumbado sobre las alfombras, con el cabello suelto desperdigado por todos lados. Aún el vino podía verse recorriendo la silueta de su torso.

Sin soltar su mano, se echó levemente hacia atrás y se inclinó hasta él. Saboreó la lujuriosa bebida desde el principio hasta el final. Al llegar a la pelvis los gemidos de Judal parecían acrecentar por segundos.

- Después de todo, eres un sumiso.

¿Por qué no? Tanto le gustaba burlarse de él no veía el por qué él no podía hacerlo. Sonrió al escuchar como el joven por más que quisiera era incapaz de poder insultarle con coherencia después de que le bajara tan sólo unos centímetros más los pantalones; suficiente ya que éstos ya de por sí habían estado demasiado cerca de su objetivo.

La caldeante habitación se volvió más intensa y ardiente, en ella se podía escuchar a Judal y sus gemidos que no contenía; sus cuerpos llenaban la habitación de su continuo calor. La música parecía haberse alejado, volviendo a formar parte del entorno y perdiendo importancia.

No tenía por costumbre lamer los miembros viriles, pero en el fondo el sentido no era tan diferente al de una mujer. El moreno apretaba las sábanas y tensaba su cuerpo con afán; eso o la mala costumbre que tenía de estirarle de los cabellos o de apretarle la cabeza contra él. Sólo retiraba las manos cuando el pelimorado terminaba cansándose y con un gruñido se las apartaba.

Levantó la cabeza con una media sonrisa mientras limpiaba su boca con una mano y tragaba. Las túnicas del pecho que ya de antes habían estado revueltas ahora estaban prácticamente en su cintura. El torso de Sinbad, tan corpulento y atractivo, ahora podía verse por completo.

El impertinente sacerdote seguía con su expresión de placebo, apoyando la mano en la frente y retirando el flequillo desordenado. El vaivén de su pecho desnudo aún era acelerado; Sinbad lo observó unos segundos, apoyando una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo, dejando el rostro frente al suyo.

- Siendo tu servicio es extraño que el que no reciba placer seas tú.-empezó a decir Judal esbozando de nuevo esa sonrisa. Levantó la mano y con el dedo índice repasó la nuez notoria de su garganta; con el movimiento las pulseras repiquetearon entre ellas.-El rey tonto trabaja para sus sirvientes en vez de al contrario.-susurró.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que hemos terminado?-conjeturó con parsimonia sin borrar la expresión.

- ¡Já!-se burló éste y a pesar de estar arrinconado contra el suelo por la posición, se las arregló para inclinarse hacia un lado, apoyando un codo para erguirse levemente. El deleite de sus facciones se había esfumado volviendo a ser el prepotente que conocía quedando sólo como indicio de su calentura el rojizo de las mejillas.-¿Crees que pienso hacer ahora algo después de haber conseguido lo que quería?

Sinbad entrecerró los ojos. La evidencia de que había venido a por sexo había sido más que evidente, pero no parecía que lo quisiera al menos disimular con falsas excusas.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo,-concluyó y estiró el brazo para llegar hasta su pelvis y tocarle de nuevo sin permiso. - tampoco me importa mucho que quieras.-concluyó él lo que desde un principio ya se había planteado. La mirada lujuriosa de Judal que fue desde su cuerpo semidesnudo hasta sus ojos le hicieron ampliar la sonrisa.- Aunque está claro que nunca podría ser así, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado pervertido como para que no te apetezca una vez más.

- El rey tonto me conoce demasiado.-admitió éste levantando las manos y pasándolas por detrás de él. Se colgó en su cuello encaramándose de cintura hacia arriba. Varios mechones de su cabello se echaron hacia atrás.-Aunque sólo es contigo que podría estar así hasta el amanecer.

- ¿Es un halago?-intentó adivinar, descendiendo, cada vez más cerca al pálido cuerpo del joven.

- Ja, ja, podría decirse.-respondió él de forma divertida ensanchando las comisuras de la sonrisa maliciosa.

Sus cuerpos se pegaron, apreciándose la alta temperatura de ambos. Disfrutaron por un momento del contacto y tras eso, Sinbad se encorvó levemente para colocar las manos en el pantalón del chico y quitárselo del todo. Levantándolo de la cadera, las piernas de Judal completamente desnudas se le quedaron en alto. Apretó los muslos con los dedos y los separó. Siempre apreciaba el hecho de que era una de las pocas zonas que éste había trabajado menos de su cuerpo y éstos eran más blandos y fáciles de coger. Ahora Sinbad estaba entre sus piernas abiertas.

- Ahh, que vergüenza. El rey tonto me está viendo entero.-balbuceó Judal medio sonriendo y ocultando los ojos con los puños.

- A mí no me engañas. Tú lo has dicho, te conozco demasiado.-se limitó a decir cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Su rostro enternecido, su voz fingiendo inseguridad…Todo eso no era más que al teatro que a Judal le gustaba jugar. Aún no entendía bien por qué en el fondo le estimulaba tanto; bueno, debía admitir que fingía bien.

Judal soltó la risa que había contenido y dejando ver su rostro sin miramiento alguno, lo penetró con la mirada. Sinbad se tensó intentando mantener la compostura. Fue complicado; desde esa posición como había dicho él, podía ver todo su cuerpo. Su engreidísimo, aunque justificable, le permitía estar de esa manera sin vacilación alguna y seducirle con sólo mirarlo.

- Estás muriéndote de ganas.-lo incitó Judal con voz insinuante. No sólo eso, aprovechando de su elasticidad abrió aún más las piernas; casi podía jurar que una mujer era incapaz de hacerlo tanto.

- No estoy necesitado como tú, tengo mis recursos para eso.-se defendió apartando la mirada e intentando concentrarse en una de las ventanas para no perder el dominio de sus actos. Tan sólo debía aparentar llevar el mando en todo momento, si se dejaba llevar ahora sabía que terminaría perdiendo.

- Pero seguro que ninguno es tan bello como yo.-sentenció el otro con toda la confianza del mundo.

Lo miró con severidad. No, la verdad ninguno lo era tanto. Y esa obviedad le molestaba un poco. Se bajó las túnicas del todo; amarrándole más fuerte de los muslos inclinó su pelvis hacia delante. No tuvo la delicadeza de contenerse si quiera un poco, no porque en el fondo él mismo tampoco era capaz de hacerlo. Bruscamente lo embistió y todos los abalorios del cuerpo de Judal se balancearon con su cuerpo.

No tendía por costumbre ser tan mezquino, pero en caso de Judal le agradó ver el rostro entre dolor y deleite que puso. Él tenía mucha más fuerza en comparación con el sacerdote, y mucho más en esa situación en la que por más que quisiera dominarle, fuera como fuera siempre terminaba siendo el pasivo de la relación. Sinbad, incitado, usaba todo su auge por cada forcejeo.

A cada balanceo desprendía más violencia. Sin darse cuenta había perdido el control olvidando ser educado o indulgente con el otro. Sabía bien por qué: con quién lo estaba haciendo era con Judal y éste por más que fuera brusco o feroz no iba desprenderse de él. Se quejaba entre gemidos, pero gozaba como nadie y en cuanto veía que aminoraba, era él el que con gestos exigía enseguida.

De un rápido movimiento lo sentó encima de sus piernas cogiéndole con fiereza de la cintura. Ambos cuerpos sudaban y ardían. Judal le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y acercó su rostro hasta el de él.

Fueron tan sólo unos milímetros la distancia de sus labios. El moreno parecía dispuesto a besarlo, pero en el último momento desvió la trayectoria y fue hacia su cuello. Habría jurado ver de reojo una sonrisa asomada en sus comisuras mientras le besaba la piel.

Exhaló por la nariz de la frustración. Realmente se había quedado patidifuso con la espera e incluso había detenido el balanceo sin darse cuenta. Al proseguir lo hizo más fuerte que antes mientras su ceño se fruncía levemente. Estaban tan alterados que los suspiros y gimoteos de ambos eran constantes y profundos.

- Auch.-se quejó porque Judal le mordió con demasiado ímpetu, y es que las últimas estocadas le debían haber hecho demasiado daño; era su forma de desahogarse. Eso le hizo aminorar; si seguía así lo terminaría partiendo en dos.

- Por fin me dejas respirar un poco.-le susurró en el oído entre jadeos. Daba la sensación de que se quedaba sin aire de tanta agitación. Era comprensible, él estaba tan alterado que sino fuera por lo excitado que se sentía se desplomaría allí mismo.-De verdad tenías ganas de hacerlo conmigo.

No dijo nada al respecto; quizá porque por alguna razón pensó que no lo decía con la malicia de siempre sino con una entonación extraña demasiado cariñosa que no entendía y que no iba a darle muchas vueltas. No al menos en ese momento en el que su cabeza tampoco podía procesar muy bien. Apartó una mano de su cintura y la alzó. Enredó los dedos entre los mechones negros de éste y de una sacudida, le agarró del cogote y le levantó la cabeza, poniendo su barbilla en alto.

Ahora tenía a Judal mirándolo, sus párpados maquillados, sus ojos carmesíes tan enigmáticos, eran incapaces de abrirse del todo. Un hilo de saliva caía por el extremo de su boca y sus suspiros acompasados no se detenían. No sonreía, armaba un gesto entre placer y sorpresa; sus cejas se arqueaban hacía arriba y sus mejillas rosadas contrastaban con su piel pálida.

Sinbad se impulsó en una de sus estocadas y empujando aún la cabeza de éste que seguía agarrando, le dio un beso forzado. Oprimió sus labios con furor y los abrió con su lengua para introducírsela desesperadamente dentro. En ese instante, Judal se pegó a él mucho más. Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerados, aunque quizá era el suyo propio; sentía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

En cuanto lo besó, no sólo Judal siguió su juego sino que al intentar despegarse para respirar, fue él quién no se lo permitió apretando más su cuello con los brazos e inclinándose hacia delante aún más. Ambos respiraron bocanadas de aire cuando tuvieron que echarse hacia atrás ya por la falta de oxígeno.

¿Quién era el desesperado ahí? En realidad, no sabía bien decir quién había contenido más las ganas de hacer todo aquello. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar. Le agarró de las nalgas mientras retomaba la ferocidad de antes que con el beso había aminorado.

- Sinbad…-susurraba ahora Judal entre los quejidos.

El moreno buscó sus labios queriendo besarse de nuevo. En un principio lo lógico habría sido devolverle la jugada anterior, pero sentía que ya lo había hecho actuando tan animal con él. Se acercó hasta él y mordió su labio inferior. En las últimas embestidas en las que ambos llegaban al éxtasis, los dos se besaban mientras suspiraban sofocadamente y dejaban caer algún que otro gemido. Fue Judal el cual al final no tuvo ningún miramiento en vocear más que nadie sus últimos alientos de placer.

El moreno dejó caer su cuerpo entre las sábanas completamente agotado y Sinbad reposó apoyando los brazos que evitaba que le flaquearan. El sudor en el que no habían reparado, ahora se hacía molesto, el pelimorado pasó la mano por su frente, quitándose gotas de sudor. Estaba medio desnudo, pero no pretendía vestirse; al menos no hasta que el calor se suavizara un poco.

- Ahhh, grandioso.-admiró en un suspiro el sacerdote que extendía cada miembro cuan largo era. Él sí que no tenía prenda alguna, aunque eso no parecía molestarle.- Me pregunto cómo lo haces.-dijo eso último cerrando los ojos.

Aún estaba recuperándose. Estuvo un rato respirando antes de preguntarle:

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Cómo qué el qué?

Judal había vuelto a retomar el tono arrogante. Sinbad rodó los ojos hacia arriba. Realmente, esos momentos en los que el moreno parecía tan excitado y entregado a él eran demasiado únicos e inolvidables. Para no serlos; tan fugaces, tan diferentes al Judal de siempre, era como ver a dos personas distintas. Desde que conoció esa faceta suya, la concepción de él había cambiado mucho. Por más que intentara que no fuera así, no podía evitar la incitación a tener sexo con él de nuevo. Sabía que en el fondo era porque deseaba poseerlo tal como la mayoría de cosas. Él y su modesta ambición; pero con Judal era imposible.

Todo era una alusión creada por la pasión del momento. Esa impresión de que era suyo, de su propiedad, sólo podía sentirla así en esos momentos de gozo. Al terminar todo luego formaba parte de un sueño. Judal seguía tratándolo tan de inferior como siempre; al "rey tonto". Era el sacerdote quién buscaba que formara parte de sus juegos; en definitiva, era continuamente una lucha por quién conseguía ser dominado por quién.

- Pues para agotarme así. Parece que quieras destrozarme por dentro.-le explicó éste que se había sentado y ahora se inclinaba hacia él cada vez más.-¿Quieres matarme así?-Eso último lo dijo en un susurro agradable, como si la muerte fuera algo tan banal como debatir. Posicionó el dedo índice sobre el labio mientras con el rostro levemente ladeado le miraba.-No me importaría morir en tus manos de esta manera.

- Ah, buen dato. Lo tendré en cuenta cuando quiera matarte.-sonrió él arqueando las cejas. Estaba siendo consciente de que el joven se le iba acercando con disimulo y siempre debía ser precavido con sus intenciones.

- ¿Lo harías? Te quedarías sin juguete favorito.-le devolvió él la sonrisa y gateó dos pasos hasta él. Esa manera de acercársele; se le estaba insinuando de nuevo. No había más que ver la manera en la que movía las caderas y le miraba. El dedo que había usado para presionar sus labios ahora lo recorría por su pecho hasta dejar la mano en la cintura no sin antes acariciarla. De dónde conseguía aprender esas cosas era un misterio, pero que fuera tan bueno como una mujer haciéndolo era un hecho.

- Admites que eres mi juguete.-contrastó él intentando concentrarse en la conversación para que sus encandilaciones no tuvieran tanto efecto.

Judal había llegado hasta su regazo, apoyando las manos en sus piernas se acomodó en él.

- Bueno, yo soy el tuyo y tú eres el mío.

Ante esa objeción de la cual no estaba de acuerdo no pudo decir nada al respecto. El moreno se había acomodado pero al decir eso, tocó su entrepierna desnuda y de un movimiento la acercó hasta su boca y la lamió hasta terminar metiéndosela. Jadeó, y pudo escuchar la risa contenida de Judal mientras seguía tocándole.

- hmm, no me importa lo que haga en su tiempo libre, pero me gustaría que al menos tuviera en cuenta su imagen. Siempre tan despreocupado.

Ja'far había entrado en la sala al día siguiente y se había encontrado con un Sinbad durmiendo medio desnudo. El pelimorado entreabrió los ojos aún adormilado y lo observó taciturno sin comprenderle.

- Ahora me arreglaré…-aclaró él cogiendo una de las prendas que habían quedado más cercanas a él y llevándola para sí con lentitud.

- ¿Oculto en mil túnicas? –añadió éste aún mostrando cierto enojo.

Como al parecer el rey no conseguía comprender que quería decirle, Jaffar se acercó al espejo más cercano que había; uno de adorno que había entre aquel desastre y se lo puso en frente.

Sinbad se quedó por unos segundos mirándose sorprendido. Le costó reaccionar; aún su mente estaba demasiado cansada y las ideas le costaba relacionarlas.

- Sacerdote sinvergüenza.-farfulló apretando los dientes al comprender que su cuerpo estaba completamente lleno de marcas que Judal había tenido el cuidado de hacer en las zonas más visibles, especialmente el cuerpo y los brazos; aunque también podía ver que no se había olvidado de otras más íntimas.

Esas marcas decían a gritos "eres mío y de nadie más". Por más que no lo fuera admitir nunca, en esa tanda Judal le había ganado.


	2. El comienzo de la locura

_Ola ke ase ? : D JAJAJA bueno, ADMITO abiertamente que sigo muy enganchada a esta pareja, y creo que lo seguiré estando por siempre. Sin duda, Sinju se volvió mi pareja favorita, ¿por qué? Es simple, ambos tienen una relación que siento que es especial. Creo que quién consigue que ésta pueda imaginarse mucho es Judal y amo a este hombre sobre todos los seres de la tierra (XDD me encanta exagerar). En fin, tampoco quiero ponerme a explicar paso a paso pero de todas formas, creo que en el fic se detalla bastante lo que siento que es la relación. _

_Así que de esta manera, sin dejar de ver imágenes de ellos y ver todo lo relacionado con ellos (ò.o hago spoiler, mi hermana y yo haremos cosplays de ellos. No se si me conocerán por esos lares cosplayers, pero si buscáis por Lauz Lanille en google podréis encontrarme. Yo por mi blog, o mi DA, e incluso mi pág de facebook subiré fotos de los cosplays cuando dentro de unos meses lo tengamos :3 porque incluso actuáremos con ellos!) pues se me ocurrió una continuación de esta historia. _

_Aclaro, porque quizá son cosas que dejo demasiado en el aire en la historia: Esto ocurre mucho ANTES de que los del SAEM decidan actuar. La verdad es que en capítulo anterior el espacio temporal no quería aclararlo y dejarlo en la imaginación de cualquiera, pero ya que esto tendrá continuación tendrá más sentido si lo véis así. Es decir, Sinbad no conoce ni a Aladdin ni a Alibaba y por supuesto, Judal sí porque ambos se conocían desde que él tenía los catorce años. Como bien sabéis, ambos han tenido confrontaciones a lo largo de esos días antes de que los protagonistas aparecieran; tampoco es que nunca nos contaran con detalle eso (aunque tengo la esperanza de que en los omakes dedicados a Sinbad lo hagan ò.o) pero de todas formas lo que intento explicar es que a parte, tienen ese tipo de relación que en el capítulo anterior se marca. En otras palabras, son "amantes" de escondidas o no, para sólo sexo o con algo más,pero lo son xD_

_Y bien, para último explicar que este capítulo es EL COMIENZO de esa relación. Bien quise hacer que en el primer capítulo ellos acostumbran hacer esas "cochinadascofcof : P pues en éste digásemos que volvemos atrás en el tiempo y explicamos la razón, o lo que sucedió, para que llegaran hasta ese punto de confianza xD _

_Ahhh, siento que este capítulo es más pervertido ._. así que disfruten del fanservice, en especial de Judal. Aunque como el anterior, no me gusta explicar el acto de forma explícita y evitar detalles que para mí son demasiado obscenos; de esa forma light y contrastando más las caricias o lo que hacen mientras lo veo más hermoso : ) pero son gustos! _

* * *

**_2ª El comienzo de esa locura _**

_El comienzo de esa locura ocurrió hacia bastante tiempo. _

Había decidido ir a su dormitorio y quitarse cada uno de los recipientes de oro y plata que solía llevar encima para dejarlos con cuidado en una de las mesitas de madera de grabados árabes tallados en su superficie.

Si había un lugar de palacio que le gustara más, ese era su habitación. Aunque los jardines verdes y tan bien cuidados por sus sirvientes también era algo agradable de visitar. Pero por relajante y tranquilo ese espacio era el mejor.

Tenía una sola ventana, pero casi tan grande como la misma sala; por ella llegaban algunos resquicios de rayos del sol que empezaba a marcharse. Las cortinas suaves recogidas hacia los lados eran de un color violeta, las mismas que caían del mástil circular que había encima de su cama rodeándola con su sedosa textura. Una cama espaciosa, con tejidos azulados y dorados y en donde él había dormido en muchísimas ocasiones. Aunque menos de las que le habría gustado; era el único inconveniente que tenía el viajar tan a menudo. Podía conocer muchos lugares y adquirir increíbles experiencias, pero ese cómodo y esponjoso colchón apenas lo había usado y eso era una verdadera lástima.

Detrás de la cama había tres arcos y en medio de cada uno de ellos una lámpara con una tenue luz amarilla que alumbraba un poco más la habitación. Era el poco sol y esas luces lo único alumbrante, era por eso que la habitación podía estar bastante apagada aunque para él era un aspecto favorable ya que indicaba reposo y calma.

Después de haber dejado cada uno de los abalorios, caminó descalzo por las decoradas alfombras del suelo. Se acercó a otra mesa más cerca de la cama. De una forma poligonal había encima de ella una bandeja de plata llena de comida, una jarra y una copa. Cogió la última y bebió el sake que había en ella.

Enseguida le subía el alcohol pero era reconfortante beber unos cuantos tragos antes de echarse para entumecer un poco el cuerpo. Después de todo estaba entrando la noche y comparado con el calor diurno, ésta era demasiado fría para él.

Tanta comodidad; había hecho sólo tareas reales de poca importancia pero por alguna razón se sentía bastante cansado. El contacto del blando colchón le hizo cerrar los ojos casi al instante. Extendió su cuerpo cuan largo era y ni siquiera se limitó a ocultarlo con alguna sábana. A los pocos segundos cayó en un sueño profundo.

Desde que comenzó a ser rey era así. Las noches habían pasado a ser algo tan fugaz como un parpadeo. Cerraba los ojos y al día siguiente ya era un nuevo día. Dónde estaban los sueños, las noches revueltas sin poder dormir por las inquietudes, esos momentos en los que daba lugar a sus aspiraciones… La postura de un rey era más complicada de lo que podría imaginar; era un trabajo sin descanso alguno aunque se mantuviera en su despacho; siempre estaba con algo qué pensar. Sabía que era cosa de sus primeros años; que a la larga podría ir tomándose cada vez todo con más pasividad y que era lógico encontrarse así cuando Sindria podría considerarse un país recién nacido. Un pequeño bebé que él había dado fruto con esmero y que ahora necesitaba de mucha atención y cariño. Iría creciendo, y creciendo; y entonces él podría respirar con más tranquilidad.

Al principio fue el frío lo que le hizo recobrar la conciencia. Recordó que no se había tapado así que pensó que la fría noche le había hecho despertar. Pero ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando comprendió que era un tanto extraño. El frío lo sentía en las muñecas; es más éstas las sentía adormecidas como cuando los músculos se gangrenaban congelados a una temperatura muy baja. Era esa sensación de los dedos y parte de las manos lo que le hacía sentir incómodo y empezaba a entibiarle el cuerpo.

Miró al frente sobresaltado y no dudó ni dos segundos en intentar mover sus manos. No sólo no pudo moverlas sino que se percató en que tenía los brazos hacia arriba y se encontraba en una posición en la que él no había quedado antes de dormirse. Volteó la mirada rápidamente hacia arriba y vio que las tenía sostenidas por una gruesa capa de lo que parecía ser hielo. La inquietud se acrecentó al notar una figura a su lado.

No fue necesario reconocerla, a pesar de su larga trenza de color azabache y resaltar esos ojos rojizos en la penumbra, su cabeza sistemáticamente había comprendido que era Judal el que iba detrás de todo eso.

El joven lo estaba mirando sentado en un extremo de la cama y parecía disfrutar de su reacción confundida.

- ¡Judal!-bramó él comenzando a enfurecerle la impotencia.

Hacía tiempo que no se encontraban. Ese joven era más inesperado que una tormenta del desierto, y por supuesto, igual de problemático. Cómo había llegado hasta allí sin que ninguno de sus ochos Generales o alguna de su guardia se hubiera percatado era todo un misterio. Le hizo pensar que la vigilancia en Sindria debía ser demasiado pobre aún…

- Sabes, cualquier indicio de que me sucede algo y ellos vendrán aquí.-no tardó en amenazarle.-Sólo me basta con alzar un poco la voz y se darán cuenta.

Y sino, él tampoco dejaría zafarse de una manera tan vulgar. No tenía sus contenedores puestos, pero si buscaba la forma de llegar hasta ellos, los planes de Judal se irían a pique.

¿Desde cuando el Magi era su enemigo? Era alguien complicado de llevar pero nunca hasta el punto de considerarlo una seria amenaza.

Judal jugueteaba con la varita mágica moviéndola entre sus dedos. No le asustó nada de lo que le dijo. Se acercó un poco más a él y la punta carmesí del diamante que había en el extremo de la vara tocó las prendas de su pecho sin llegar a presionarle.

- Cálmate, Rey estúpido. No he venido aquí para hacerte nada malo. Así que,-comenzó a recorrer el diamante cada vez más hacia abajo.-no es necesario que grites ni llames a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

Su voz era sospechosamente tranquila. El alterado y llamativo Judal ahora estaba sentado a su lado como si estuviera cantando la nana a un recién nacido.

- ¿A qué has venido entonces? ¿A sólo burlarte de mí?- intentó adivinar. Observó como los ojos rasgados y tan maquillados de éste miraban de su pecho a su rostro. Sí, no sería de extrañar que éste quisiera hacerle algo mientras estuviera atado; lo suficientemente burlesco como para jactarse de él.

- Quisiera hacerte mío de una vez por todas.-confesó él sin ningún miramiento. Llevó la mano al manto blanco recogido en su pecho y de un leve estirón lo deshizo escurriéndose hasta caer sobre la cama.

Intentó mantener la compostura. Está bien, ahora mismo parecía una de esas mujeres obsesionadas con él que intentaban acosarle en el momento más inesperado, pero eso era completamente imposible. Primero, porque Judal era un hombre. Segundo, sus palabras siempre habían sido muy fáciles de malinterpretar. Desde pequeños siempre le había querido poseer, obtener, "hacerle suyo"… pero esas palabras no eran más que para referirse a que lo quería como una de sus más marionetas. Cerró los ojos y cogió aire por los pulmones.

- Ya te dije, no me doblegaré, no pienso actuar según tu conveniencia.-repitió como le dijo la última vez.

- ¿Crees que no? Me gustaría comprobarlo entonces.

Abrió los ojos de par en par al notar sus túnicas removerse. Judal se había arrodillado sobre la cama y se había inclinado hasta él. Fue incapaz por unos momentos de no hacer otra más que mirar los dedos alargados del chico y como le terminaban casi desnudando.

- Espera, ¿qué pretendes…-Su pregunta quedó en el aire al notar como los dedos se habían deslizado hacia su pelvis y le acariciaban con suavidad. Después de todo, por más que intentara pensar con inocencia, debía dejar la ingenuidad a parte. Era un adulto, en fin de cuentas. Aunque había sido el hecho de que éste fuera un hombre lo que le había convencido de su contrario.- Oye, Judal.-le llamó apretando los dientes enrabiado. Le estaba rozando con demasiada suavidad; eso era muy molesto.- No sé qué es lo que buscas exactamente haciendo esto, pero no pienso rebajarme.

Quería humillarlo; quería acosarlo para así poder reírse de él. Y lo hizo; el joven empezó a reírse esbozando esa cruel sonrisa. Sin embargo, en vez de parar, destapó finalmente la pelvis y sus caricias comenzó a hacerlas sobre su piel desnuda.

Ya en si, estar de esa manera le hacía sentirse patético. Judal debía estar disfrutando como nunca. Que el rey Sinbad estuviera atado mientras otro hombre lo tocaba con tanta facilidad en una zona tan vergonzosa… si ese suceso se daba a la luz y de alguna forma la gente lo creía, su reputación quedaría añicos. ¿Pero quién debía creerlo? Ni siquiera él mismo que lo estaba aconteciendo era capaz de asimilarlo.

- Quizá me malinterpretas. A lo mejor es necesario que haga esto…-fueron esas palabras lo que hicieron que levantara la mirada.

Judal se había quedado observándolo y ahora se despojaba del top de arriba. Sus movimientos… Sus movimientos eran sinuosos y suaves, haciendo que estos fueran llamativos y atractivos. Su torso se torció aún lado al mismo tiempo que ya quedaba desnudo. Todos los músculos se marcaron de mayor forma. El chico entrecerró los ojos, esos orbes sombreados en morado, y un leve rojizo empezó a marcarse en sus mejillas. Al notar la reacción, Sinbad volteó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Era un hombre. Pero aún siéndolo, esas reacciones no eran muy distintas de las mujeres con las que se había acostado; quizá Judal conocía las tácticas más seductoras de éstas y simplemente las estaba copiando.

Por primera vez sentía que estaba viendo al Magi de otra forma muy distinta. Estaba viéndolo con otros ojos y era muy consciente del cambio; cuando Judal cogió su barbilla y le obligó a mirarle ahora era inevitable no fijarse en sus rasgos físicos. Siempre le había resultado un hombre atractivo, pero nunca atrayente. Digásemos que jamás se lo podría haber imaginado allí en la cama mirándole de esa forma y actuando con esos gestos tan seductores. Ahora a dos palmos de su rostro, no podía ver otra cosa que esas pupilas penetrándolas.

- ¿Quieres acostarte conmigo para reírte luego o en algún momento del acto buscar un modo de burlarte? –preguntó sin discreciones. Por más que intentara adivinar su plan no llegaba a nada concluso - ¿Crees que va a ser divertido? –soltó con cierta furia.- Yo sólo estoy siendo forzado todo el tiempo; todos saben que no me acostaría con un hombre y menos contigo.

El ceño del Magi se había fruncido y un asomo de molestia había en su rostro. El sacerdote se echó hacia atrás separando las distancias de nuevo.

- Rey estúpido que no entiende nada…-balbuceó entre dientes y quedándose cabizbajo por unos segundos, comenzó a reírse y levantó el rostro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- A sí que, no te acostarías con un hombre y menos conmigo, ¿eh? ¿No te parezco atractivo?-al decir eso último había llevado las manos a su torso, repasando cada músculo con las yemas de los dedos.- Soy masculino en fin de cuentas, pero soy más ligero y delgado que tú;- cierto, era de una complexión bastante mediana. Nunca podría abultar lo que dos veces o tres hacía Sinbad.- también tengo un cuerpo menudo y una cintura muy marcada, ¿no crees?- erguía su cuerpo de rodillas. Se volteó hacia un lado flexionándose de cintura hacia arriba.-¿Qué tengo que envidiar de una mujer? Esas grasas que cuelgan de sus pechos no son necesarias, ¿verdad? – Ahora con los dedos se palpaba los pezones. Rosados y menudos; en su pecho se marcaba el pectoral que se apreciaba duro y firme.

Judal se acababa de repasar los labios con la lengua. Lo estaba incitando; cada frase, cada movimiento, buscaba su excitación. Y lo peor de todo era que lo estaba consiguiendo.

Incluso en el pecho que siempre había buscado dos bultos y contra más voluptuosos mejor, ahora ver los suyos tan planos como una tabla de planchar captaban su atención de la misma forma. Sintió un instinto de lamerlos y eso le asustó bastante.

Sin darse cuenta se había agitado y respiraba con dificultad; concentrado en eso no reaccionó cuando Judal se agachó hasta él. Comenzó a lamerle y él se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sentir ese extraño placer que por segundos le gustaba cada vez más. Claro que, le zafó el miembro sin problemas; estaba más que erecto y las manos del moreno le trataban con cariño.

Si buscaba burlarse ese era el mejor momento. Pero Judal no se detuvo en un rato, no hasta que terminó lo que había empezado. Y cuando lo hizo, era incapaz de creerse que acababa de disfrutar de una felación hecha por él.

- Te ha gustado, ¿Eh? Te ves realmente patético.-se bufoneó el moreno mientras le enseñaba los dedos pegajosos separándolos entre ellos. Soltó un gruñido. Jamás se había sentido tan indecente teniendo sexo, sentir su cuerpo tan complacido le abochornaba. Sino se hubiera dejado llevar, sino estuviera ahora tan relajado… quizá esos grilletes de escarcha los habría roto hacia rato.- No te sulfures; eso no quita que me excites. Deja de pensar que tengo algún plan entremedio, sólo estoy disfrutando de ti.- Se atrevió a mirarlo de nuevo. Ahora los dedos manchados los lamía con bastante gozo.- ¿Ves? Un hombre conoce mejor los gustos de otro que una mujer. Sabía donde tocarte y acariciarte.-Levantó los brazos y los apoyó en sus hombros.-Con los labios te apreté donde te gustaba y con la lengua lamí de la mejor zona, ¿verdad?

Sonreía y parecía bastante contento. Como si hubiera hecho una labor de la que ahora alguien debía felicitarle; tan infantil como siempre. Se le quedó mirando por unos segundos. Su trenza se había medio deshecho, en algún momento del acto él se la había desatado.

- Sino tramas dejarme nada, ¿por qué no me desatas? –le sugirió recobrando la compostura.

- Porque podrías irte y dejarme así.-fue su respuesta rápida.

- Prometo no irme.-zanjó él suspirando por la nariz. Hasta que punto debía seguir su juego que hasta debía hacer promesas estúpidas.

- ¿Eh? – su respuesta parecía haberle sorprendido y lo peor de todo era que no parecía muy de acuerdo. Gateó un poco hasta quedar sentado en su regazo.-¿Por qué debería aceptar? A mí me gusta así; de esta manera puedo tocarte cuanto quiera y verte en esta situación tan graciosa y excitante al mismo tiempo.

- Así lo único que puedo creer es que te estás riendo de mí, ¿no? –empezaba a irritarle. Siempre, siempre lo conseguía de algún modo u otro. Tan egoísta e infantil.

- Jajaja, me importa una mierda lo que llegues a pensar, la verdad.

Irritante. Era tan irritante; hacia unos minutos había conseguido parecerle tan seductor y ahora sentía los instintos de pegarle un puñetazo.

Consiguiendo reunir furia cada vez más, estiró con fuerza de los brazos. No lo consiguió ni a la primera ni a la segunda pero si a la tercera. Los trozos de hielo se rompieron dejando sus manos libres, y antes de que Judal pudiera reaccionar, se abalanzó contra él arrinconándolo contra el colchón.

- ¿O puede ser que tengas miedo de sentirte tan ridículo cómo yo me he sentido?-sonrió al apreciar en su rostro cierto miedo que no le pudo ocultar. Estaba nervioso; eso era algo que debía grabar en sus retinas por siempre. ¿Judal, nervioso? ¡Increíble! – Seguro que no planeaste el hecho de que te penetrara;- cada vez le era inevitable sonreír más y más. Realmente le estaba gustando verlo así, acarició sus mejillas redondeadas y le sintió temblar. Perfiló su mentón fino y sus pómulos poco marcados.- Seguro que así si de algún modo esto lo fueras a usar contra mí yo también podría defenderme, ¿qué piensas?

Era una buenísima idea; ya no sólo había conseguido contraatacarle, sino que además cumpliría con los deseos carnales que en ese mismo momento acrecentaban en su interior con una ansiedad terrible. Deseos que no iba a aceptar en la vida; porque no podía ser posible. No podía ser que estuviera deseando tocar a un hombre, tocar a Judal.

Pero ahora visto tan frágil así de esa manera, tan a su disposición, era lo único que su mente pensaba y sin darse cuenta le estaba acariciando ya el pecho. Inconscientemente bajó la cabeza y empezó a lamerlo.

- S-sinbaad…-gimoteó éste apretando su cabello.- deja de…

- ¿Me estás diciendo que no quieres?- le preguntó levantando la mirada hasta la suya y sacó la lengua rozándole un pezón. Judal acababa de tartamudear. Lo había hecho; su sonrisa segura y reluciente propia de un rey cada vez era más notoria. - Si quieres disfrutar de mí, de esta manera lo harás mucho más.-Y lo que no iba a decir era que él también lo haría de su cuerpo. No hizo falta quitarse muchas más prendas, ya casi estaba completamente desnudo. Su torso al descubierto estaba aún impregnado de sudor del acto anterior.

- ¡No quiero que me toques, bastardo!-se quejó cuando su cuerpo dio un brinco al éste comenzar a lamerle con más intensidad los pezones.- ¡Deja de tocarme con tus sucias manos!-comenzó a agitarse con torpeza con intenciones de zafarse aunque sus actos eran demasiado débiles.

Era como una rebelde adolescente a punto de ser desvirgada y por supuesto, con mal carácter. El chico le palmeó la frente levantándole la cabeza; vio como cerraba los ojos con fuerza y tenía un rubor por todo el rostro mayor de lo normal. Arqueó una ceja; al parecer él no aceptaba con tanta parsimonia como él el ser tocado por otra persona, y más de esa forma tan pasiva. Aunque si se ponía a comparar, le parecía mucho más humillante ser esposado.

- Te delatas bastante, ¿sabes? ¿Es tu primera vez?- le preguntó yendo al grano. Una mirada llena de odio y reproche fue su respuesta. Si las miradas mataran ahora estaría muerto.- No estás acostumbrado a que te toquen. Pero te gusta, Judal.-Le acarició su pelvis como el moreno lo había hecho antes con él.

Estaba siendo tan dominante como lo hacía con cualquier mujer que el resentimiento de estar haciéndolo con alguien de su mismo sexo se había esfumado hacia bastante. La diferencia sólo era el cuerpo físico del joven y si le agradaba y le parecía tan atrayente no veía qué de malo había entonces.

Las dudas se las quiso quitar de encima bajándole el pantalón, agarrándolo de las piernas y abriéndoselas.

- ¡D-DUELE! ¡DUELE, DUELE, DUELE, DUELE!

No había ni siquiera hecho mucho cuando éste comenzó a gritar como si le estuvieran clavando una lanza en el estómago mientras le palmeaba con fiereza una y otra vez. Obviamente, paró.

- Oye, sabes.-comenzó a decir mirando hacia la puerta con ojos entrecerrados.- Si viniste hacia aquí con intenciones de que nadie te viera estás siendo un poco descuidado. - Esos gritos… Los debían haber escuchado todo palacio, al menos sí esa torre y ahí era donde dormían todos los Generales junto a él.

Como fue de esperar, no pasaron muchos segundos cuando se escucharon unos pasos agitados y voces alarmadas.

"Ah… genial" suspiró intentando tranquilizarse. Ahora si que quedarían Judal y él como unos completos idiotas si toda la torre iba a ver y los veía de ese modo. Aunque Judal se llevaba la peor parte.

Bien, sólo debía mantener la calma. Actuar con normalidad; tenían una ventaja y era que el interior de la cama no podía apreciarse más que las siluetas gracias a las cortinas que la rodeaban. Él sólo debía… fingir que estaba con una mujer, como en alguna ocasión ya había pasado. Aunque precisamente esos gritos estrafalarios tan graves jamás podrían salir de una de ellas.

- ¿¡Qué pasa, Sinbad?!

Era Ja'ffar. Entonces aún tenía más suerte; era el que más acostumbrado estaba de todos a saber ignorar cuando era necesario.

- No sucede nada, Ja'ffar.-comentó él mientras observaba a Judal. Éste no parecía querer mirarle, se limitaba a intentar zafarse de sus garras. Como quería aprovechar el momento y no dejaba de agitarse, lo agarró de las caderas y se las apretó. No fue su intención, pero sin querer avanzó más la pelvis. Los ojos de Judal se abrieron de espanto y justo cuando abrió la boca quizá para soltar otro alarido, Sinbad tuvo el reflejo rápido de levantar la mano y tapársela. Con eso, se escuchó el grito apaciguado quedándose tan sólo en murmullos.

- Ah, Dios mío…-comprendió Ja'ffar que los había escuchado.- Oye, si quieres hacer estas cosas ten la decencia de no despertar a todo Palacio.

Pero el consejo de su subordinado no lo escuchaba porque no sólo Judal había reaccionado con ese movimiento; a él le había excitado. Y más al comprender, que ya estaba dentro del todo de su cuerpo.

Exhaló, mirando con impasibilidad a éste que volvía a apretar los párpados con fuerza y comenzaba a morderle la mano cada vez hincándole más y más los dientes. Tenía al Magi a su merced en ese mismo instante; eso era lo que pensaba al ver su rostro afligido. A ese Magi que tantas complicaciones le había dado, era una oportunidad de oro. Desaprovecharla sería como tirar el botín por la borda. Dudaba que pudiera volver a tenerlo así, y sobre todo, dudaba que pudiera aprovechar de una situación parecida. En realidad, lo más seguro sería que le odiara después de todo eso. No deseaba ningún mal a Judal, pero algo de su interior quería vengarse por todas las veces que éste se había divertido a su costa. Además, aunque quisiera por otro lado detenerse, ahora sus instintos tampoco podía frenarlos.

Y de ese modo comenzó a balancearlo. Por supuesto, con el cuidado de ocultarle bien la boca. Era placentero; podía jurar que era casi más placentero que penetrar a una mujer y sentía como si eso pudiera volverse adictivo.

- No des la nota, ¿eh? No quieres que te escuché él, ¿verdad? –le había destapado las comisuras y con cuidado le susurró aquello en el oído. Judal y Ja'ffar nunca se llevaron bien. Que el otro le descubriera así podría ser para el sacerdote la mayor humillación de su vida. Le miraba con odio; sabía que estaba actuando con los métodos crueles y egoístas que normalmente usaba el moreno pero ambos sabían de sobra que Sinbad no era tan bueno como aparentaba ser.- Ja'ffar, dile al resto que está todo bien.-ordenó alzando esta vez más la voz la cual se notaba ago fatigada pero aún así patente.

A la vez que su subordinado aceptaba mientras se retiraba, él aprovechó para levantar el cuerpo de Judal y sentarlo sobre sus rodillas. Era tan delgado, de apariencia tan frágil. Estaba ejercitado, y no le disgustaba, pero ocupaba tan poco en comparación con su cuerpo que era muy dominable.

Volvió a lamerle; esa piel blanquecina como la porcelana le había resultado sabrosa. Tenía una fragancia extraña; diferente, muy diferente a las que había olido. Seguía con el balanceo suave, dejó marcas en su cuello tres veces sin darse cuenta, apretaba sus caderas con fiereza cogiendo de su piel carnosa, también entrecruzó los dedos con los suyos y acarició su cabello largo dividido en mechones, que suelto, era como una cortina negra sedosa cubriendo su espalda.

En un principio el muchacho pareció sorprendentemente sumiso; conteniéndose el dolor pues en su rostro se veían ojos acuosos y labios oprimidos. Pero a la larga, podía vérsele con más soltura y placebo,y mucho más receptivo. Sinbad no era el único que estaba disfrutando de eso.

No lo hicieron una sola vez; sin darse cuenta fueron tres o cuatro, o quizá cinco (o a lo mejor seis, realmente perdió la cuenta desde la tercera). Algo le decía, que eso no volvería a suceder jamás. Judal no iba aceptar lo que había sucedido; pero él tampoco.

Cuando ambos quedaron exhaustos, dormidos, lo que le avasallaba la mente era cómo podría quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese cuerpo visto de esa manera en tan distintas posiciones. Ese rostro armando ese gesto de lujuria y sumido a su poder. Por primera sintió que Judal podía ser suyo, que ese Magi podía pertenecerle. Y tenía miedo de que eso pudiera volverse una pequeña obsesión.

"¿Eso es lo que ha sentido Judal siempre?" se preguntó sin ser capaz de conciliar el sueño. Ya se había quedado dormido antes; incluso le era gracioso sentir insomnio cuando hacia tanto tiempo que no lo tenía.

Ahora ese impertinente dormía a su lado, cogiéndose a su cintura y apoyándose en él como si fuera su cojín. Dormido parecía un niño inocente; justo lo contrario de lo que era. Que durmiera así tan felizmente con una sonrisa cuando siempre iba deseando tanto caos y destrucción… Si algún día consiguiera entenderlo, si de verdad había corazón dentro de ese cuerpo, a lo mejor las cosas entre ellos podrían cambiar.

Pero no lo hicieron después de esa noche. Sin embargo, lo que pareció ser una aventura única se volvió una costumbre. A partir de ese día, las visitas de Judal a hurtadillas del resto de la humanidad fueron frecuentes y entre ellos siempre surgía una pasión de la cuál ninguno debía comprender con exactitud; simplemente sabían que la había y se dejaban llevar por ella.

* * *

_Ahh, el lado tierno de Judal visto *_* ¿verdad qué es tierno? Muchos odian a mi pobre Judal T_T pero yo sé que en realidad lo único es qué no está acostumbrado al amor y su forma de llevar las cosas siempre es a la fuerza o con malas intenciones. Pero no, en el fondo él quería hacerlo con Sinbad (a su manera, sólo que el otro consiguió que no fuera las cosas justo como él quería xDD). _

_Humm, quizá algunos crean que me pasé con el lado uke de él. Bien, quiero explicarme: Si véis en el primer capítulo, él tampoco es que sea PASIVO por completo. Es más, siendo como es él, es obvio que él no debe serlo en absoluto y si es cierto que en el fondo quiero hacerlo el pasivo le cuesta mucho ser el dominado e intenta ser el dominante aunque no con muchos resultados (es más, al principio del capítulo sus pretensiones es ser EN TODO momento el que domina el acto mientras Sinbad está atado) más que nada por obviedad de fuerza XDU No sabemos si en cuanto a poderes uno es más fuerte que otro, pero lo que sí está bastante claro es que Judal es un Magi y depende más de la magia que la fuerza física, y aunque se le nota bastante ejercitado (:P ñaa) si comparados músculos y volumen Sinbad se quiera o no le gana XDDDD En fin, que me enrollo con las persianas.. A lo que venía diciendo lo de su lado TAN UKE, esta vez, es decir,lo que en este capítulo representa como la primera vez que lo hacen y de ahí ya sigue el ritual... es la primera vez de Judal (se nota no? xD a él le duele!) así que en fin de cuentas, es por eso que quería sacarle ese lado más que nunca *-* aagh, por no decir que fue ese lado lo que pareció cautivar a Sinbad XDDDDDD hahahá a quien no! Pero bueno, ya ven como pasa en el primer capítulo, que aunque sigue siendo el receptor, ya no es tan modosito como aquí lo es xDD_

_AHH Ò.O quiero añadir una cosa más ! No sé si hacer un tercer capítulo.. Lo estoy pensando seriamente, así que quiero que me aconsejen bien. Qué les parece y si de verdad merece la pena que siga, ¿de acuerdo? En este capítulo ya sí que sería una verdadera continuación. Es decir, una continuación del primer capítulo; Judal y Sinbad en la época actual del manga, cuando ya están Aladdin y Alibaba y qué es lo que sucede con su relación amor-odio que tienen. Se me ocurrió algo y no sé si estaría bien ponerla =) _


	3. Una pausa en la tempestad

_bueeenas :'D Siento algo la tardanza. Vi vuestros comentarios y agradezco mucho esos ánimos para continuar, realmente me dieron ganas *-* ¡de verdad muchas gracias! Así que miré de darle fruto a la idea que tenía y continué... Quizá con una continuación que no a todos os guste, debo añadir D: En fin, no me convencía yendo tanto al grano así que, tanto tercer capítulo al final ha terminado con que necesita UN 4ª CAPÍTULO Q_Qu Dios mío, es como si siento que la trama que le quiero añadir se haría demasiado corta con tan poca cosa... Así que, quizá lo veis de nuevo demasiado abierto, e INCLUSO con un final muy, muy tristón U_u (si lo dejo terminar así, siento que quedará taan triste...) hasta me sabe mal a mí. _

_No añadiré nada más al respecto, el resto lo diré al final del capítulo para no deciros ningún spoiler. También aviso que en este capítulo no es muy Sinju ;_; ... más bien, un poco a la contrariedad. Pero yo sentía que debía poner el lado "cruel" de la situación demostrar que las cosas no iban tan bonitas. Bueno, supongo que si leísteis los anteriores tampoco es que fueran "genial", tienen un romance extraño, no aceptado por ninguno y damos por hecho que ni uno ni el otro piensa rebajarse (añadiendo que sabemos que ambos hacen lo que les sale... xD no son pareja por lo que cada cuál va a su bola.) entonces, e ahí la complicación XD os dejo ya y lo leéis a ver que os parece, ¿ok? Toda crítica constructiva es un placer, y todo ánimo aún más *-* que me animan mogollón! _

* * *

**3. Una pausa en la tempestad**

El palacio del Imperio Kou. La noche cubría aquellos edificios de tan grandes dimensiones. La calma reposaba en cada resquicio y esquina. La gente dormitaba y descansaba, no había nadie a esas horas de la madrugada que estuviera vagando entre los aposentos. Eran tiempos de calma, al menos por el momento.

La organización que había dominado aquel Imperio desde las sombras manejaba sus hilos con demasiada sutileza. Aunque no había descanso ni en las noches; los habitantes de allí, ni siquiera la misma realeza, se percataban de su presencia a no ser que fuera excesivamente necesario. Los miembros encapuchados que formaban todo aquella corrupción sólo se mostraban de tanto en tanto y con una perspicacia indescriptible.

Pero aunque cada cuál estaba en su dormitorio no todos descansaban. Adentrándose por un pasillo en concreto, por la parte noroeste del tercer bloque de una de las torres principales, podía escucharse desde lo lejos unos suspiros acompasados que rompían con el silencio.

Dentro de la sala era mucho más que eso. Los suspiros acompañaban un incesante balanceo en el que sonaba la embestida de dos fluidos chocar con placebo y lujuria.

- aaaahh…-dejaron escapar esta vez sus labios con más ímpetu escuchándose el gemido con más potencia que aquellos jadeos contenidos.

El cuerpo del sacerdote estaba desnudo sobre el colchón, abierto de piernas y siendo tomado de las caderas para ser mecido. Ahora se llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar que se escuchara de nuevo su voz en tal situación.

- No gimas tan fuerte.-le ordenó su acompañante. Aunque parecía que el hecho le había excitado más ya que acrecentó el movimiento con más fuerza y arqueó su cuerpo para besar su cuello mientras le apretaba con más ansias las carnes.

- Es muy fácil decirlo…-se quejó él tal como le fue posible. Llevó las manos hacia el cabello del chico y enredó los dedos entre sus mechones rojizos. Los ojos rasgados de éste le miraban con ímpetu y poderío. Para algunos sería suficiente imponente como para quedarse paralizado del miedo pero eso no funcionaba con él.

Kouen palpaba su piel con los labios cada vez más arriba hasta que llegó a su barbilla. En el momento en que rozó sus comisuras, Judal levemente ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado rompiendo su recorrido.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro burlesco y con brusquedad repasó sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

- Todavía no puedo no, ¿no?- le susurró sin detener en ningún momento el coito. La idea parecía causarle cierta gracia.

- Ya sabes que no. No me gustan los besos.-le respondió entrecerrando sus ojos carmesíes que miraban hacia un punto cualquiera de la sala.

- Ya, está bien.-aceptó el otro sin importarle mucho y volvió a bajar el rostro para dirigirse a su torso y lamer con suavidad los pectorales del joven.

Una vez así, Judal lo volvió a mirar. El atractivo hombre de facciones duras y rasgadas y de esa penetrante mirada que rebosaba de grandeza y ambiciones. Su cabello color sangre un poco recogido hacia atrás tan hermoso a la vista y esa determinación en sus rasgos eran lo que más conseguían seducirle.

Aunque tenía un bello cuerpo digno de envidiar. El joven se ladeó hacia atrás dejando así mostrar todo su torso desnudo y bien formado que de tanto moverse ahora tenía cada parte tensada. Esos músculos en acción le hacían vibrar de excitación.

Poderoso, y con el mismo objetivo que él siempre había tenido en mente. Cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que uno de los príncipes Ren podría sustituirle de tal manera…

En cierta forma, todo Kou siempre fue un segundo plato en su lista. Aún muy triste que pareciera y le costara de admitir. Siempre estuvo esperando y esperando… Sin embargo, nunca llegó el día en que Sinbad quiso doblegarse ante él. No era ninguna novedad. Podía decirse que desde siempre lo había sabido sólo que le había costado de asimilar. ¿El rey de los Siete Mares dejando Sindria y volviéndose una marioneta de Al Sarmen? La idea iba demasiado en contra de sus ideales. Eran demasiado diferentes.

Pero ahí tenía a Kouen. Tan similar a él y tan atractivo de su misma manera… Contando con un detalle; el defecto que siempre había tenido ese rey tonto él no lo tenía. Kouen era "suyo"; a diferencia de Sinbad, él había aceptado formar parte de los planes de Judal desde un principio.

Y sin embargo, no encajaban las piezas de su interior. De algún modo, algo faltaba ahí.

- Kouen…Ah…-gimoteó sin poder evitarlo. El chico había acelerado el acto y además había agarrado su miembro y lo masturbaba casi con el mismo ímpetu.

No duró ni un minuto de esa forma, no pudo evitar llegar al éxtasis a la vez que el otro le rodeaba con un brazo y lo apretaba contra él.

* * *

- Sí… Puedes tú también.-le sonrió a la joven con ternura para después desviar la mirada hacia su copa y beber de ella.

La doncella se alegró al escuchar el permiso de su rey y bajó la cabeza en dirección a su pelvis en la que ya otra estaba también ocupada.

Esa noche había sido larga y "alegre". Otra fiesta más en las que un monstruo era derrotado por los Generales. Además, aquél había sido grande; tendrían comida para meses. Todos muy contentos enseguida se habían puesto a celebrarlo y él, como siempre, había terminado rodeado de mujeres.

Ahora en su dormitorio disfrutaba de ello de forma privada. Tenía a su alrededor como siete u ocho de ellas. Ni siquiera se quedaba con las facciones de alguna. Tampoco es que le interesara; se limitaba a sonreírles, clavando su mirada justo en el medio de sus ojos sin ninguna intención de mirar directamente a sus pupilas. ¿Pero acaso alguna de ellas lo notaba? Bastaba con arquear las comisuras hacia arriba.

Cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Al Sarmen. Sindria podría estar realmente en peligro y no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en pocos meses; desde hacía tiempo que iba organizándose, amoldándose según los acontecimientos. La guerra en Balbadd; consiguiendo unas relaciones importantes como Aladdin y Alibaba, especialmente el primero que sin duda, le interesaba con creces. La visita a Kou y después de eso, la que el príncipe y la princesa hicieron aquí en Sindria. Eso también le había dado grandes beneficios. Tanto uno como el otro parecían estar a favor de su gente; sabía que sus opiniones no serían las únicas allí en el Imperio pero sin duda alguna tener buenas relaciones entre esas personas le serviría de mucho en un futuro.

- Ah… Lo haces muy bien.-felicitó a la muchacha rompiendo con sus pensamientos por un momento ya que ésta llevaba un tiempo y ahora estaba lamiéndole de una forma muy agradable para él.

Empujó su cabeza levemente sin intención de molestarla para que lo hiciera con más ahínco. Dos de ellas parecieron motivarse por eso y enseguida se acercaron a él besando su cuello y su oreja. Extendió el brazo para agarrar la barbilla de una de ellas e introducir la lengua dentro de su boca.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que había conseguido hacer… A pesar de que intentó mantenerse siempre bien con Kou, llegó ese día… El día en que Judal apareció y estropeó todos sus planes. No sólo se jactó de él delante de todos sino que encima, lo que peor le sentó de todo, fuera que dijera que Kou iba a gobernar Sindria y destrozarla.

"Vamos, es Judal " se dijo así mismo para convencerse. El moreno siempre decía muchas cosas y luego a la hora de la verdad poco hacía. Bueno, sí que llegaba a hacer… pero en contra de él, siempre se había limitado mucho. Aunque ahora era distinto.

Seguramente debía estar enfadado con él por tener al otro Magi, se debía pensar que tenía intención de suplantarlo. Esa era la razón más obvia que podía encontrar. Por esa misma razón ese día le amenazó con que ya no quería "tenerlo" y que ahora seguiría a ese tal Kouen porque era mucho más poderoso que él.

"Si tú me suplantas yo te suplantaré a ti." Sólo faltaba que le hubiera dicho eso.

Como niños pequeños… Sólo había ido hasta allá para dejarle claro quién pisoteaba a quién.

- ¿No te gusta, Rey Sinbad?

Parpadeó y se sorprendió al ver que una joven estaba sobre él y se agitaba de arriba abajo con gozo. Quizá su rostro de embobamiento la había dejado confundida y por eso había cesado el movimiento y le miraba con gesto preocupado.

- ¿Eh? Para nada, lo haces muy bien…-concretó él de inmediato agarrando su cintura con cuidado y acercando el rostro hasta su pecho para lamerlo.

Claro que sentía gozo, sino no estaría excitado; cosa que lo había estado desde un principio. Sin embargo no podía evitar tener la cabeza en otro sitio.

Quiso centrarse un poco pero no pudo. La joven iba con tanta lentitud que no podía hacer otra cosa que echarse hacía atrás y "dejarse hacer". De esa forma era inevitable volver a pensar otra vez en sus cosas.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a ese sacerdote. Bien, tampoco es que lo echara de menos pero… Él solía visitarlo de tanto en tanto. De verdad había dejado de ser uno de sus "candidatos" lo que significaba que Sindria podría ser el próximo objetivo de esa Organización. Tener a Judal siempre a su favor, aunque fuera en aspectos sexuales, le había beneficiado en el hecho de estar más seguro en que por el momento al Sarmen no haría nada en contra de su gente. De esa forma, todo era demasiado incierto y el miedo a veces le abordaba por las noches.

Volteó la cabeza comprendiendo que alguna de las jóvenes había agarrado su mano y la llevaba hasta su entrepierna para que le tocara. Mientras tenía a la otra encima, miró de mover sus dedos para complacerla.

Sabía que podrían luchar. Eran fuertes, él estaba seguro de si mismo. Pero llevar un país era una carga que cada vez se le hacía más y más pesada. Era distinto defenderse uno mismo que intentar hacerlo de todo un pueblo. Pequeño, pero lleno de mucha gente humilde y débil que por cualquier atentado podría morir. Era eso el mayor miedo que le abordaba.

El cuerpo de Judal desnudo aparecía en su mente por segundos. Suspiró comprendiendo que había estado conteniendo el aire por un rato.

Hubiera sido tan fácil como que éste hubiera dejado al Sarmen y se hubiera convertido en el Magi de Sindria.

Y esa idea tan disparatada incluso le hacía reír. Ese idiota tan infantil con una mentalidad tan caótica nunca podría pensar por el bien de los demás. Sentía un asco hacia la humanidad fuera de lo comprensible. Que trabajara por las personas era una inmensa locura.

-R-rey Sinbad, y-y-o…

Paró en seco. Tragó saliva y miró con gesto preocupado a la joven a la que sin darse cuenta había estado masturbando de una forma violenta. Ella le miraba con un gesto entre dolor y pena, ya que se estaba quejando ante el Rey.

- Perdona…-se disculpó él apartando la mano asustado de si mismo.

A veces era complicado contener la "furia" de su interior. Pensar en esas cosas encima no mejoraba.

- Perdonad,-repitió de nuevo pero refiriéndose a todas. En fin de cuentas llevaban bastantes horas haciendo eso; había llegado al orgasmo unas dos veces y el hecho de que las mujeres llegaran o no nunca lo tenía en cuenta y ellas lo sabían de sobra.- ¿Podéis marchar? Hoy me siento terriblemente cansado. Pero mañana os complaceré a todas de mayor forma…

Les dedicó una amable sonrisa y obviamente todas se preocuparon por su cansancio y se marcharon apenadas más por él que por ellas.

Se frotó la espalda armando una mueca una vez quedó solo. Las sabanas ocultaban mitad de su cuerpo que tenía algo agarrotado. Sentado allí en mitad del colchón, se apartó el flequillo de la frente con un profundo suspiro.

Fuera como fuera nunca terminaba complacido después de que las mujeres se fueran. Podían ser hermosas o muy lujuriosas, pero siempre sentía que faltaba "algo" más en ese acto. Y así, lo único que pasaba era que terminara tan frustrado.

Cogió la cinta blanca que estaba tirada no muy lejos y la posó en sus labios para así recogerse el cabello mientras tanto.

Era sencillo. Había terminado acostumbrándose demasiado a usar violencia y brusquedad en el coito. Era como si no dejara liberar la pasión de su interior. Haciéndolo de esa forma tan pasiva era imposible. Cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado descortés con las mujeres, siempre se disculpaba o bien volvía a retomar la "tranquilidad" de antes. Pero esa solución no le valía.

¿Y por qué?... Judal aunque no hubiera domado su mente por completo sí lo había hecho con su cuerpo. No podía evitarlo; por más que se convenciera de lo contrario. La pasión que había con él no la podía encontrar con nadie y el problema era que ahora ese sacerdote no volvería a su lado nunca más.

- Supongo que así son las cosas…-murmuró con cierta lástima soltando el cabello ya recogido en una cola que balanceó hacia atrás con elegancia.

Y con suavidad dejó caer su cuerpo y se acomodó sobre los cojines para intentar despejar su mente en los sueños.

Una parte de él sentía que no funcionaba bien. Mitad de su interior no estaba de acuerdo con ese país, con esa situación… El hecho de que Judal hubiera conseguido realmente poseer una mitad de su ser, la mitad que él había consumido en la oscuridad por las formas en las que a veces había debido actuar por el bien de su país, esa mitad "podrida", le asustaba incluso mucho más que lo que a los ciudadanos les podría suceder.

* * *

_Bien, bien voy a explicarme un poco por aquí ò.o oook... No me matéis por el Kouen x Judal del principio, ¿vale? No me disgusta la pareja tampoco, pero si me dan a escoger entre Sinju y Kouju es obvio que prefiero la primera. Supongo que os habéis quedado con el detalle del beso (para mí, es lo que le quiero dar importancia en ese acto) y en que Kouen es suyo pero algo "falta". Lo compara con Sinbad, sólo que para él, no tiene ese "defecto" o lo que cree que es un "defecto", ahí lo dejo todo... No es que no los vea, o que no me gusten (tampoco habría hecho entonces esa escena xDD), sólo que siento que la pareja es muy vacía y muy simplona... Demasiado fácil consigue Judal tener al otro a su disposición, demasiado sencillo todo, ¿no creeis? Creo que el misterio de un buen romance es que haya complicaciones y desentendidos. Más a lo Sinju vamos ^_^ De todas formas, eso no quita que deje de lado el realismo... Por eso hice que quedaran así de algún modo porque, aunque el "amor" no exista en lo que tengan ahora, no todo termina bonito en la vida y menos en este tema tan complicado. Porque lo que uno siente a lo que uno quiere a veces es muy distinto. Espero que me entendáis. _

_Es decir, disfruto mucho, muchísimo con la pareja, pero intento ser realista y no juntar a alguien con otro así por qué sí, o enamorar sin razón aparente. Ninguno de los dos está enamorado realmente, siempre fue algo inconcluso que algún día acabaría... De todas formas, no deja que esto se deba quedar así :3 si queréis un buen final entonces me limitaré a seguir con la trama que tenía planeada porque, puede ocurrir algo que quizá cambien las cosas. _

_PD: también necesitaba meter algo del harem de Sinbad. Lo he dejado caer en los otros capítulos pero nunca lo mostré y creo que era necesario ver un poco su estado cuando está con las mujeres y lo diferente que puede llegar a ser con ellas a cuando está con Judal._

_PD2: Quizá este capítulo es muy distinto, bueno.. en realidad cada capítulo es muy distinto al otro (del uno al segundo también vi diferencia) pero ... . me gusta mirar diferentes aspectos y no repetirme siempre en lo mismo._


	4. Día y noche

_¡Buenas! Siento muchísimo mi tardanza... Muchísimo ;_; y eso que yo sigo enganchadísima a Magi y esta pareja por siempre será mi otp con mis razones y todas estas cosas... Me alegran mucho todos esos reviews, en serio, sois amor todos y agradezco de corazón cada respuesta porque eso me da mucho ánimo para colgar cosas por aquí. Además, el sinju necesita mucho más amor.. :3 mucho más. Y también Judal, llenémoslo de amor, que es lo que le hace falta (?_

_Bueno, ahora en serio, parece que os gustó como había terminado, pero yo me quedé un poco con mal sabor de boca. Después de todo, si me gusta la pareja es porque creo que puede haber en ella algo que les aferre para un "para siempre" aunque no sea para una parejita feliz y corriente. Este capítulo creo que queda muchísimo mejor : ) Queda de nuevo muy libre... y aquí es cuando digo: mierda, podría quedar bien hasta un 5ª capítulo (? pero aquí a lo mejor ya dejo a ver como se desarrolla más la historia en Magi. Quiero ver cuando sale Judal, me muero de ganas, y tengo muchísimas ganas de que se llegue algo en claro en él. Entonces si hubiera un posible capítulo después de éste creo que quedaría mucho mejor una vez suceda algo de trama entre su historia y la de Sinbad. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leer de nuevo de verdad, ya digo, vuestros comentarios hacen muchísimo para mí ^^ Al leerlos me llena de ilusión ver que os he transmitido mis mismos sentimientos, que os gusta, y que además me felicitáis de gran manera por ello. De verdad, dais a uno ganas de seguir y seguir! Espero que os guste éste. También trae bastante lemon, aunque algo de charla por medio y quizá más charla que los anteriores. _

_Por cierto, estoy preparando nuevos capítulos. Todos van sobre Judal, algunos con distintas parejas que no es Sinbad. Aquí el protagonista es Sinbad, y es mi otp preferida pero Judal también queda bien con Hakuryuu, Kougyoku, Aladdin y Kouen. No los considero tan significativas por mi parte porque ya es dejarse mucho llevar por el fandom, el Sinju para mí tiene teorías que son más que justificables pero son bonitas. Así que colgaré las historias también. También algunas son más Sinju, sinjusinjusinju for the win! xD y últimamente tengo uno muuy, muy lemon que sería sinenju 83 Me gustan demasiado Kouen y Sinbad para Judal y quería tan, tan ukeado con esos dos juntos que ñalskdañldasdkl. Y así trágico, aún estoy masticando el de su infancia. Quiero demostrar a todos pesares, odios, y escenas traumáticas que sucedieron en su crecimiento~ ¡Bueno ahí va este capítulo! _

_Recuerden (soy una pesada sí), Judal y Sinbad se quedaron separados después de que Judal dijera a Sinbad que lo iba a matar sino era su candidato. A partir de ahí el "juego" que ambos habían creado desde que Judal se coló por su habitación por primera vez, desapareció. Ahora Sinbad se siente vacío con las mujeres con las que se acuesta cada día, y Judal ahora ha suplantado a Sinbad con Kouen aunque hay algo que no le convence. Ninguno de los dos está saciado, ¿y cómo terminará esto?_

_PD: He decidido cambiar "sacerdote" por "Oráculo". Esto fue un error en principio del anime (que es lo primero que yo estaba viendo) pero al ver que la palabra fue cambiada, la modifico yo también =P me gusta más._

* * *

**_4ª Día y noche_**

Las miradas que se clavaron en ese instante serían seguramente las mas profundas e intensas que hasta ahora se habían dirigido. Y eso que, más de una vez se habían quedado observándose así. Pero era ese día y ese momento en el que se creía todo eso por perdido. Debía ser eso, el hecho de pensar que nunca más se verían. El de haber tirado por la borda aquella relación y ahora verse tan cerca, tan de frente.

Decían tanto, se podía ver a través de esas pupilas carmesíes y ámbares unos complicados sentimientos que ni ellos mismos comprendían. Eran esas miradas en las que no eran necesarias las palabras; añoranza, nostalgia, deseo, anhelo… Pero también rencor, resentimiento y antipatía.

- Sinbad.- le nombró finalmente el de cabellos azabaches.

No sonreía, más bien sus facciones se habían endurecido al verlo y le miraba con frialdad.

El Rey de Sindria había ido al Imperio Kou por segunda vez después de tanto tiempo. Claro está, no por el Oráculo. Había decidido ir allí porque tras recibir una invitación de la princesa Kougyoku, había decidido aprovechar esa oportunidad para seguir intentando amistarse con ese problemático y nuevo Imperio que cada vez le inquietaba más. Era sin duda peligroso pero, así lo había decidido. Es más, pretendía tener una charla con el príncipe Kouen; quería pensar que hablando podrían solucionarlo. También tendría mucho más cuidado para que no sucediera ningún mal entendido parecido como el de la última vez con la princesa.

No había visto a Judal en todo el día. Daba por hecho que el chico lo evitaría. Es lo que hacía cuando no mantenía el interés en él, y ahora más que nunca eso se había perdido. Definitivamente del todo. Es más, por el freno que el otro había tomado en su camino al verlo de lejos, le dio por entender que ese encuentro no habría querido que sucediera. Incluso se habría esperado que se diera la vuelta y saliera en dirección contraria para no verlo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo inerte allí como esperándolo.

Era de noche y ya se iba a dormir. Al día siguiente partía bien temprano de nuevo a su país después de la reunión con el príncipe (ese día había intentado ir más como una visita "turística" para simular que antecedía eso a las charlas políticas). Había sido una gran casualidad, ¿fruto del destino? Si hubiera ido por otro camino o diez minutos más tarde… Seguro que no lo habría visto. Pero vaya las coincidencias; parecían tener un maldito imán para encontrarse en los sitios casualmente (mira que el Palacio era grande).

Los ojos del Magi decían muchas cosas pero especialmente le reprochaban. Le reprochaban como siempre, todos esos años que él había rechazado ser "suyo", ser su candidato.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó. Ninguno sabía bien que decir. Judal no iba a ser cortés, no iba a preguntarle por su estancia, ni qué hacía allí (porque lo debía saber por segundos). Y aunque él por educación sí que lo diría, esa amenaza que le dirigía no acompañaba a las educaciones.

Ya no eran amantes. Si es que algún día fueron algo así. Teóricamente, esa relación de tantos años… La habían terminado, fuera cuál fuera, debían admitir que hubo alguna. Pero esa ya no existía. Era esa sensación de estar ante un extraño. Judal lo dijo claro, **ahora quería verlo muerto.**

El frío de aquel lugar al oscurecer era más incesante. Las prendas de Sinbad tan ligeras aunque le cubrían casi por completo no le resguardaban suficiente. El pasillo se tomaba al exterior, con suelo de madera y techo sobre columnas, avallado. Rodeaba el bello jardín tan bien cuidado. Sonaban las cigarras nocturnas y sólo las luces del interior eran lo que alumbraban el sombrío espacio.

Como supuso. Él no había respondido a su llamado y aburrido de esperar, el Magi se dio la vuelta con intención de irse de allí. La conexión de miradas había sido lo único que le había retenido por tantos segundos, lo más seguro.

- ¡Espera, Judal!- dijo finalmente alzando la mano y dando un paso para alcanzar su brazo.

Consiguió zafarlo. Y en ese instante, su cabeza se quedó completamente en blanco. Lo había agarrado, sólo ese hecho le hizo impulsarse hacia delante para rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo. Instinto; ese chico siempre conseguía hacérselo salir como si fuera un vulgar animal. No soportaba aquella ansiedad que había estado resguardando en su interior desde la última vez que lo había tocado.

El moreno correspondió su gesto casi con el mismo o más ahínco que él. Eso fue suficiente para demostrar que no era el único que deseaba eso, fueran las razones que fueran. Quizá no se amaban, pero el hecho de necesitarse cerca y acariciarse era una realidad que había salido a la luz durante esos meses, con suplantaciones o sin, irremplazable.

Esa desesperación por sentirlo provocaba una pasión indescriptible. Si bien de por si, en tiempos anteriores siempre habían sido bruscos en sus encuentros ya sea sexual o conflictiva, el de ahora tenía un toque diferente. La sensación de ser… ¿el último? Al separar sus labios volverían a la misma realidad que tocaba; a esa en la que ellos no podrían estar más juntos. Siempre había fin para un juego; Sinbad no iba a ceder como candidato y Judal nunca conseguiría comprender que el camino oscuro no era el indicado.

Apretando con una mano su cogote, enroscaba apasionadamente la lengua con la suya, encargándose de introducírsela hasta el fondo de su cavidad. No estaba ni permitido respirar. Los cuerpos se presionaban uno al otro buscando el calor que añoraban. Los deseos de poseerse mutuamente eran visibles con las fricciones y aquella cohesión de cuerpos anhelando su unión completa.

- ¿Eres… idiota?…-farfulló Judal entre suspiros cuando se separaron levemente. Le intentó apartar con las manos, sin embargo al apretar sus ropas no había empuje alguno.- … Te dije…-intentaba decirle mientras él no podía perder el tiempo y besaba su cuello. Ese cuello, ese aroma; acariciaba con suavidad su silueta. Esa silueta que nadie más que él tenía.- que… se acab…

- Duerme conmigo.- le interrumpió agarrando sus mejillas con las manos y mirándole fijamente. No era una petición, más bien se lo estaba ordenando. Estaba claro, no sólo quería aquella noche, o en su cama, ¿pero que más podía pedir? No iba hacer imposibles. Sólo algo así él aceptaría.

Dónde estaba el Sinbad de siempre, aquel que nunca mostró interés visible hacia el Oráculo de Kou. Judal estaba sorprendido. Nunca en su vida al verlo se había mostrado tan impaciente; se había limitado a ocultar esa alteración para no enriquecer más de por si el ego que el menor tenía. Sí que alguna vez se le había acercado con fines de mejorar la relación y otras hasta había sido él quién le había incitado a tener sexo (en especial cuando iba bebido) una vez comenzaron con todo eso, pero nunca esa… ¿desesperación?

El rostro del Magi estaba anonadado, parecía tener algo inhumano delante de sus ojos cuando los grandes brazos de Sinbad lo levantaron en brazos y lo comenzaron a llevar mientras caminaba. En un ocasión normal habría golpeado al Rey y se hubiera apartado para evitar esa situación catalogada como inferior, pero ahora ni siquiera decía una sola palabra; demasiado absorto ante el caso inusual, dejándose llevar como un niño a punto de ser acostado, o una princesa en su primera noche.

La gran y hermosa trenza negra zarandeaba de un lado a otro con los pasos; Sinbad evitaba mirarlo aunque lo hacía de reojo. Sólo quería llegar a su dormitorio y hacerlo suyo. Era el único acto donde podía sentirlo, por lo que lo único que se atrevería hacer. Hacerlo toda la noche no iba arreglar la situación; pero al menos conseguiría "saciarse" por unas horas.

- En serio, me has echado de menos.- se bufoneó Judal cuando llegaron a la puerta. Aunque lo siguiente que dijo había extrañeza y cierto recelo: - Sinbad, estás raro.

No lo iba a escuchar. El otro se iba a pavonear de él en cuanto recobrara la compostura así que intentaría hacer lo posible para que no lo hiciera. Tras entrar y cerrar las puertas, lo tumbó sobre la cama, tumbándose encima suya.

- ¿Te doy miedo? ¿Tengo que violarte esta vez? – anunció, apoyando un brazo a cada lado de aquel cuerpo menor que el suyo. Ni sabía lo que acababa de decir. En su vida decía palabras tan horribles, sólo era él quién siempre le provocaba a comportarse tan violento.-¿Tan suyo eres que ni siquiera me dejarás tocarte por una noche?

Porque había que ser tonto para no percatarse, ya las había visto desde el primer momento. Acarició su torso mientras palpaba en las zonas que fueron marcadas por unos labios ajenos. El chico siempre estaba tan expuesto que para no verlas. No estaba celoso, siempre cada uno había hecho lo que quería con las otras personas. Mientras eso no impidiera luego su encuentro era suficiente. Sin embargo, el tal Kouen sí parecía haber sido uno de los mayores motivos por los que el chico se había alejado de él.

- Yo no soy de…

Judal no terminó la frase, en cuanto le comenzó a lamer la piel, se estremeció soltando un leve gemido suficiente para dar por hecho que allí nadie iba a ser forzado. Ver que no era capaz de continuar le satisfajo su ego interno. Igual sabía lo que le diría. Que no era de nadie; el chico no iba a aceptar nunca que era de posesión de nadie fuera o no fuera verdad.

Y no iba a echar nada en cara. No tenía sentido ahora dedicarse a eso sabiendo que sólo podrían estar esa noche juntos. Además de que no tenía lógica; todo ese disparate empezó desde que ambos mantuvieron su interés en ser de la propiedad del otro sin nunca conseguirlo. Judal no era suyo, no había nada que juzgar.

Deslizó hacia arriba el top apretado mientras que con una mano sostenía el torso del joven para arquearlo hacia arriba y presionarlo más contra él. Lo sentía ardiendo; cada músculo palpitaba y reaccionaba a su caricia. Su erección ya se marcaba por encima de su pantalón.

- ¿Y si te dijera… que no quiero?- consiguió decirle entre suspiros al mismo tiempo que apartaba su cabeza justo cuando iba a atrapar con los labios el botón saliente del pecho.- ¿Qué harías… Sinbad? ¿De verdad me violarías?

Lo estaba poniendo a prueba o lo estaba intentando achantar. Su rostro sonrojado mirándole con determinación no tenía coherencia con lo que le estaba diciendo. Era imposible pensar que no quería.

- Vamos, Judal… a quién intentar engañar…-farfulló algo molesto por eso. Estaban ambos excitados, que ganaban con mentirse el uno al otro más que frustrarse. Ansiaba esa noche de pasión en la que por fin podría mostrar su verdadera naturaleza violenta.

Su respuesta fue una sonrisa burlona. Vio casi como a cámara lenta éste se relamía los labios.

- Que consigas excitarme no significa que ya quiero hacerlo contigo.- le remarcó. Sonaba retorcido, pero en realidad viniendo de él no era difícil de creer esas palabras.-Kouen me excita más; él ya me complace sexualmente. No te necesito, rey idiota. **Dejaste de ser mi juguete favorito.**

Sus manos cesaron automáticamente. Estaba paralizado como si acabara de ver un fantasma. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué había llevado a Judal de esa manera a la cama con esa desesperación? El moreno nunca se había merecido algo así, y ahora más que nunca se lo estaba demostrando. Siempre fueron el juguete del otro; siempre se había esperado el día en que éste le dijera que se había cansado de él. Y ese día… por más que no lo consiguiera admitir, ya fue.

Su corazón, un día, dejó ser puro y honesto del todo. Evadía esa realidad en cuanto podía pero cuando estaba con Judal era como si ésta se desfogará más allá y se dejara mostrar. Ahora, parte de su pecho ardía pero de rabia. Esa parte oscura emergía de su interior.

Levantó el cuerpo de encima del otro, dejándolo estar. Judal ni siquiera se lo pensó dos veces para erguirse y darse la vuelta, gateando hacia el extremo de la cama.

No era tan incomprensible la frustración. El humano, aunque perdiera una "simple" herramienta, le podía afectar. No tenía porque ser relevante; la codicia del ser humano, el humano codicioso -él- , era afectado por algo tan simple como el hecho de perder a uno de sus "juguetes". Morir o perderlo hasta era más fácil de superar que el caso en el que te lo quitaban de las manos delante de tus propias narices.

No quería considerarlos juguetes, ni siquiera a Judal. Quería verlo como una relación; como personas importantes (aunque a él lo consideraba así por su relevancia y conveniencia. Era un Magi y estaba unido a Al-Sarmen. Lo mejor no era tenerlo como enemigo, y sus visitas en las que tenían sexo aseguraban con certeza que así no fuera). Pero sin darse cuenta de tanto escuchar al Oráculo, cuando estaba delante de él le seguía aquel juego; tanto en palabras como en pensamientos. Todo pasaba a ser un juguete, una herramienta. Era un maldito contagio de aquella perturbada mente. Sí, también utilizaba a las personas pero quería creer que era por un bien mayor.

- No.-zanjó finalmente y alargando el brazo antes de que el otro consiguiera poner un pie al suelo, atrapó su pantalón y lo arrastró hacia atrás.

- ¿Q-qué haces…rey tonto? ¡¿No me has escuchado o qué?!-farfulló algo nervioso. Debía haber estado convencido de que con esas palabras lo había intimidado.

El moreno volteó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle; la escena que ahora visualizaban sus ojos era un regalo para la vista. Judal estaba sobre el colchón a cuatro patas y con el pantalón medio bajado por el estirón anterior. Debía estar caliente por las anteriores caricias, ya que las mejillas las seguía teniendo de aquel rosado que tanto resaltaba en esa blanquecina piel. Mirándolo del revés, a pesar de la ofensa había algo de inseguridad en sus facciones.

Fue directo. Si bien el otro no quería admitir lo que existía entre ellos (o si es que todo formaba parte de una ilusión estúpida que con el tiempo conseguiría olvidar), entonces acometería aquel acto en contra de su voluntad. Quién lo habría imaginado, y más cuando todo comenzó el día en que el otro jugó con él con la misma idea.

Acometió contra él, inclinándose hacia delante y haciendo uso de sus experimentadas manos. Apretando su cadera marcada, llevó los dedos hasta la abertura trasera y sin más, los hundió a presión. Eso sí, tuvo la decencia de usar la mano en la que tenía menos abalorios. Pero lo hizo lo suficientemente fuerte para provocar un quejido del chico lleno tanto de gozo como de dolor.

No sabía por qué tanta historia. Si el cuerpo reaccionaba, terminaba siendo lo mismo. Sabía que si le estaba negando ese permiso era porque tenía una razón por medio. Esto nunca fue con compromisos, era de estúpidos decir ahora que no lo tenían permitido. Ni que alguna vez hubieran tenido en cuenta algo así.

Retorció los dedos en su interior, para posteriormente ir sacándolos y metiéndolos. No conforme con los dos que había usado, metió el tercero. Sonrió al escuchar de nuevo otro quejido fugoso que tanto fuera como dentro de la habitación debió escucharse.

- No es tan grande como lo que te suelo meter, Judal.-se mofó mientras deslizaba la mano por su cadera hasta bajar y llegar a su pelvis. Comenzó a acariciarle, satisfecho al escuchar esos suspiros profundos de su boca. El Magi nunca pensaba en contenerse, no al menos al expresar esa lujuria y gozo que sentía; era parte de su arrogancia y extroversión.

Judal se rió, tal como esperaba. Acrecentó el movimiento de los dedos para interrumpirle.

- No, Kouen no la tiene más pequeña que tú.-le gimoteó concluyendo lo que le dio la gana. Volteó el rostro para mirarle otra vez, con una sonrisa diablesca dibujada.

Chasqueó la lengua. No sabía cuándo aquello se había convertido en una disputa entre machos; no era lo que buscaba. Él para empezar no crearía ninguna mísera disputa, aún triste que fuera, por el azabache. Estaba claro que esa situación le hacía gracia al otro.

Bajando ya del todo esos pantalones negros, disfrutó de las vistas mientras con ambas manos jugaba tanto por delante como por detrás.

- ¿Ya vas a llegar? –se sorprendió al notar como el fluido del aparato rebosaba hasta un punto exagerado y los gemidos se volvían tan constantes. Se conocían demasiado; sabía cómo reaccionaba cuando estaba en su pleno auge.- No has durado mucho.-realmente había cierto pesar en sus palabras. De costumbre, el otro le daba más "pelea" para todo.

- Tus manos…-se intentó excusar él en un jadeo.

- ¿Mis manos? –repitió sin comprender cesando por un momento el balanceo que sus brazos provocaban.- Judal…

Le llamó con cierta sorna a la vez que separaba las manos de su piel. Dejó caer su cuerpo, reposándolo a su lado y cuando éste le lanzó una mirada se la devolvió con burla.

- ¿Así que tanto echabas de menos mis manos? –seguía con aquella ofensa. Si Judal concluía lo que quería, él también lo haría. Todo fuera por bufonearse mutuamente. Era absurdo pero, sabía demasiado cómo le gustaba y en fin de cuentas, no debía sólo ser su cuerpo el único que se hubiera acostumbrado a ese tipo de coito.

- No te lo crees ni tú.-le respondió el menor levantando la cabeza para acercar el rostro hasta el de él, cortando las distancias.

Los ojos color sangre entrecerrados con aquel hermoso morado pintado en sus párpados le miraban al mismo tiempo que los labios rozaban los suyos. Estuvieron así mientras que él aprovechó para deslizar la mano hacia abajo y desvestirse. Le levantó la fina pierna desnuda y sin avisos ni tanteos, hizo entrar aquel músculo de la entrepierna en su obertura trasera. En esa embestida tan jovial, rompieron del todo los pocos milímetros para ambos impulsarse a la vez y besarse, llevados por aquella desesperación.

- Maldito…- farfulló Judal sofocado, dándole algún que otro golpe en una rabieta que apenas podía demostrarla de lo muy excitado que estaba. Arqueando sus cejas le miraba con reproche.- Así ya voy a…

Ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, igual no iba a detenerse. Ambos sabían por igual que eso no iba a impedir que se pudiera repetir. La primera embestida no tardó en acompañarle una segunda y así hasta hacer un brusco balanceo moviendo el cuerpo del Magi que cada vez iba colocando más de perfil para acomodarlo.

Tenía la mirada fija en aquel vientre trabajado, como los músculos se contraían al ritmo de la penetración, cuando se escuchó un sonoro golpe.

- Señor, tiene la tina…

Eso sí que fue inesperado. Abrió los ojos de par en par para levantar la mirada hacia la puerta en la que una sirvienta de aquel Palacio estaba allí esperando y mirando la escena. Estaba todo muy oscuro como para poder visualizar su gesto, pero por aquella frase interrumpida y la silueta allí petrificada, verles debió haber sido algo que no entraba dentro de sus planes.

Estaban más que expuestos. En la cama de aquel aposento no había ninguna cortina a su alrededor, las sábanas arrugadas estaban muy lejos, y Judal estaba justo del perfil donde la obertura de la sala se encontraba. Tampoco es que hubiera pensado que alguien la abriría, pero ahora esa jovencita debía estar viendo toda aquella anatomía y parte de la suya que podría asomarse por detrás.

Un gruñido proveniente del Oráculo fue suficiente para comprender lo molesto que estaba, exhalando pequeños jadeos de su boca. Lo miró, aún más sorprendido de que no se hubiera apartado enseguida y hubiera golpeado a la intrusa.

- ¡P-perdón, yo toqué la puerta y…

Sonrió. Si Judal no había parado eso era porque había una razón por delante, y debía ser altamente importante como para que ni algo así le hubiera conseguido serenar. Sabía muy bien como de frustrado se ponía si no conseguía lo que quería, y más si se trataban de placeres como el "desfogarse".

- No te preocupes.- aclaró él con una firme voz a pesar de que estaba algo agitado. El interior del otro no dejaba de contraer su músculo y contenía el fuerte instinto de mover su cadera hacia delante.

No conocía a la sierva, ni era su Palacio, ni tampoco nada de allí le perjudicaba. Así, continuó con la fluctuación para conseguir lo que se imaginaba. Con el mismo ímpetu anterior, prosiguió con el movimiento de pelvis.

No fueron ni tres golpes cuando el cuerpo del menor no lo soportó más y terminó eyaculando. Y todo eso delante de la desconocida. No pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción; la ira que en momentos le había provocado se había conseguido calmar con eso. Ver como el moreno tensaba ese cuerpo, gimiendo y dejando salir aquel pervertido líquido de su miembro manchando así su vientre y sus muslos fue más que gratificante.

- Te mataré… algún día…Capullo…

Después de eso lo único que le pareció escuchar de su boca fueron injurias y amenazas.

- Lo que tú digas, Judal. Eso no deja de que estés cediendo a todo.- bufó al final, cansado.

Y es que, por mucho que blasfemiara, después de eso, el joven se abría de piernas a él sin ningún reparo. Habían decidido ir al baño. Después del "extraño" momento anterior, él informó a la sirvienta de que podía marchar tranquila que ya irían para allá por su cuenta así que a pesar de que el Oráculo no estuvo de acuerdo al principio, bastaron con unas caricias más para volverlo a excitar de nuevo y que fueran allí para continuar.

- Eres todo un pervertido, ¿Quién era el que no quería hacer nada de esto, eh?-le reprochó enseguida con una media sonrisa llena de cierta ternura. En el fondo, era lo que le gustaba del Magi, y ya sentía que se había "vengado" con el pequeño acometido anterior.

Judal estaba apoyado sobre el borde de la tina. Palpando los dedos en el frío y húmedo suelo, tenía de cintura hacia abajo su cuerpo sumergido y el resto arqueado hacia delante como si en cualquier momento fuera a salir del agua. El cabello estaba suelto, medio mojado, parte de sus mechones se pegaban a su espalda o a sus brazos.

- Bah, cállate, idiota. Me deseas tanto que mira que consigues que termine haciendo.-instó, girando la cabeza hacia atrás. Le sonrió con aquella perversión tan característica suya.- Al final…-se acarició el torso y fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su cintura. Poco a poco fue bajando, hasta ir repasando las nalgas con suavidad. Y al terminar, las presionó, para así separarlas.- ...Vas a convencerme y todo.-Le estaba mostrando esa recóndita zona sin ninguna dificultad. Completamente seguro de sus gestos y de su cuerpo.- Métemela, Rey estúpido e idiota. Sólo sirves para eso.

No hicieron falta muchos segundos para avanzar y cumplir con esas palabras. No porque el otro le exigiera, sino porque lo iba a hacer de todos modos. Como siempre, molestándole con esas desagradables frases que prefería ignorar.

- ¿Es que ni siquiera te va a afectar un poco que tu servicio te vea teniendo coito con el rey de otro país? Eso me lo hacía mirar.- farfulló exhalando algún que otro ronco sonido placentero mientras con una mano apretaba su cintura y otra la llevaba hasta su torso para acariciarlo con rudeza, haciendo de nuevo aquel rítmico vaivén.

- Que más da. Así todos sabrán lo pervertido que eres y…

No le dejó terminar. Había subido la mano hasta su cuello para deslizarla más hacia arriba y llegar su boca. Metió violentamente los dedos en su cavidad jugando con aquel músculo húmedo como si de algo inanimado se tratara. Incluso la aferraba con ambos dedos para estirarla y sacarla de las comisuras y así luego volver a introducir los dedos hasta meterlos del todo a punto que podía tocar casi su garganta.

- Bastardo, contén… esas ganas…-le jadeó éste apartando de un fuerte estirón esa mano a la vez que ya finalmente le provocaba una contracción.

- Ni te lo creas tanto.- Ni por asomo, le diría que las tenía.- No he sido el que se ha corrido a los dos minutos de hacerlo.

- Esta vez será al revés.-sentenció el otro con un claro asomo de seducción en su tono. Agarró esa mano que segundos antes había apartado para rodear el brazo con los suyos y llevar los dedos de nuevo a la boca aunque en esa ocasión tomando él la iniciativa.

No pudo evitar excitarse al sentir como jugaba de esa manera con las extremidades, relamiéndolas jugosamente en su boca mientras él seguía manteniendo su concentración allí abajo. Y tampoco mejoró cuando el cuerpo del menor iba descendiendo al no apoyarse con ninguna mano, terminando finalmente sobre el suelo.

- Tan violento… como un animal…-jadeaba Judal con la respiración entrecortada, apenas era incapaz casi de pronunciar esas palabras. Su cuerpo se friccionaba con las húmedas valdosas, hasta el punto en el que debía lastimarlo. Apoyando las manos ni él mismo podía levantarse.

Y sí. El Magi tenía razón, aquella vez fue al revés. Sinbad terminó antes, pero tampoco importaba mucho. Pues una vez terminaron de bañarse, sin darse cuenta ya habían empezado otra vez.

El astro se asomó por el horizonte dando paso a un nuevo día y haciendo desaparecer la noche. Una noche de estrellas que a las pocas horas formaría parte de un sueño. De un sueño más de los que Sinbad y Judal tenían, de esos que estaban lejos de la realidad.

Los pájaros piaban reposando en los árboles cercanos, ya había más movimiento por Palacio. Criados, incluso la misma realeza. Tuvo el gusto de hablar con Kougyoku y conocer a los que una vez el Magi le nombró: los príncipes Kouha y Koumei. También fue un halago entablar conversación con la única hija de los sangre de dragón, Hakuei. Sin embargo, el varón parecía estar de campañas, y todo a pesar de que tenía mucha curiosidad cómo había avanzado aquel odio en él dirigido hacia su propio reino. Los nombrados les parecieron amables y a simple vista, con un buen corazón.

No vio nada especial de ellos que pudiera desagradarle. Pero no pensó lo mismo al entrar por las grandes puertas dobles barnizaras en oro y de grabados orientales y ver en el trono al tan temido Kouen. Había algo en su mirada que no le gustaba. No hicieron falta muchos segundos para adivinar entre ambos cierta competitividad. Esos ojos rasgados ámbares parecían desnudarlo; algo que habría intimidado a cualquiera pero no a Sinbad. Claro que existía un aura de rivalidad. Por mucho que el Rey de Sindria nunca lo hubiera dicho, una parte de él aspiraba a ser el Rey no sólo de un reino, sino de todos. Pues, si eso debía hacer para defender a su país, lo haría. Y por lo que Judal decía, Kouen aspiraba a lo mismo. A su diferencia de que ahora el Magi negro parecía estar de su lado.

Y claro que lo estaba. Volteó la cabeza hacia un lado al ver entrar una figura por una de las puertas del fondo. Era increíble la de adornos dorados que había en aquella impetuosa y espaciosa sala. Fría y con un abovedado y alto techo. Kou era un imperio rico, muy rico. En su palacio habían muchísimas riquezas, pero éstas no eran más de que los tesoros que él había conseguido en celdas y la mayoría se encontraban en la "sala de los tesoros". Sin embargo, eso no era de celdas, eran elaborados trabajos, obras de artes creadas por escultores y pintores. El color dorado estaba tan a cada esquina que había que rasgar los ojos para no quedar cegado.

Judal había sido quién había entrado. Y abrió los ojos intentando ocultar su asombro al ver que vestía con el usual kimono de Oráculo. Le vino por una momento la idea de que quizá quisiera ocultar las marcas que él mismo anoche le dejó en su piel, pero enseguida la negó pues, conociendo al Magi era raro que quisiera preocuparse por apariencias o educaciones.

- No estaba previsto esta entrada.- le murmuró Jaffar dando un paso hacia delante para que sólo él lo escuchara.

- Tranquilo, ayer hablé con él y no habrá problemas.- garantizó con voz pausada. Hablar no era la palabra indicada, pero con lo sucedido dudaba que Judal quisiera matarlo, al menos ahora.- Un placer, príncipe Kouen. Por fin llegó el día en que nos conocemos. Sus hermanos, al igual que su Oráculo – no pudo evitar entonar esa última palabra con cierto rintintín.- me han hablado mucho sobre sus hazañas. Espero que entienda que mi visita no ha sido más que con otro motivo de aclarar una posible avenencia, evitando conflictos y hostilidades. Pues es lo que menos desea mi reino.

Por un momento aguardó el silencio. Alzando levemente los brazos, no había apartado la mirada de aquél que se imponía. No estaba solo, al igual que a él le acompañaban dos de sus Generales, el príncipe estaba rodeado de varios sirvientes que en fila vertical hacían camino al trono de brillante color. Judal se había apoyado sobre la pared, observando con una sonrisa la situación, debiendo parecerle divertida.

- Rey Sinbad, o tal como dicen por ahí, Rey de los siete mares, el gran aventurero y conquistador de siete celdas.- comenzó a decir Kouen esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía mantener las mismas cordialidades que el rey sin embargo, era notoria la molestia, más que un halago parecía decirlo con reproche, hasta con sorna. Sinbad tenía la barbilla bien alta, pero ocultó bien los aires que pudiera darse por aquellas palabras; estaba ya acostumbrado. Además al príncipe quizá lo que le disgustaba era el hecho de que él tuviera más celdas conquistadas.- Considero la posibilidad, sin duda, sin embargo por mucho que mi oráculo actuara algo drástico tampoco estaba del todo equivocado. En su llegada le recibieron mis felicitaciones, ¿lo sabe?

No pudo evitarlo. Desvió la mirada hacia el moreno lo cual fue una mala idea. Ver aquella burla en sus ojos fue como si alguien le arrojara un cubo de agua fría. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan ingenuo al pensar que el príncipe no habría razonado como el Magi? Brotaba cierta esperanza. Si el plan fuera del todo cierto, ni siquiera le habrían permitido el acceso a Kou. Ni siquiera podría haber entablado tan amistosamente con los príncipes y princesas. Sindria estaba en el punto de mira, pero sólo parecía estarlo de Kouen. De Kouen y Judal, claro. Y hasta quizá de toda Al-Sarmen. Había una remota posibilidad de poner aquello a su favor. Sólo debía pensar, no perder los estribos y tomar la calma. Es más, su semblante era relajado por mucho que en su interior hubiera cierta inquietud. Sabía actuar en aquel tipo de situaciones y lo haría, como un Rey haría.

- ¿Puede decirme cuáles son los motivos exactos lo que hace que Sindria pueda considerarse una posible amenaza? Quiero añadir que el terreno se encuentra alejado, rodeado de mar y criaturas marinas peligrosas. Es hostil y carece de riquezas internas. El poder de Sindria reside en el comercio junto a los otros países, nuestra mayor venta es el pescado y el propio mar. No tenemos ningún problema en formar una futura alianza con Kou; por lo que parece, tanto sus hermanos como otros habitantes de aquí estarían contentos con ese alegado. Por supuesto, -añadió alzando su tono de voz al comprender que Kouen quería interrumpirlo.- no estoy mostrando tal proposición para que sea aceptada de inmediato, esto puede ir comunicándose hasta clausurarse.

No le había parecido mal. Las últimas palabras habían sido adecuadas, fueron las que hicieron cerrar los labios del pelirrojo y hacerlo meditar. Deslizó un brazo sobre el reposo del asiento y lo miró, reflexionando.

Kouen no era el problema. Tampoco lo era Judal. El problema del imperio era al Al-Sarmen. Y lo que le preocupaba era que el pelirrojo estuviera a favor de aquella organización. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así, por mucho que la relación con el azabache fuera tan buena.

- como siempre, Sinbad tienes una gran labia. Te felicito.

Y Judal había hablado. Ya debía entrar para complicar la situación, le lanzó una mirada de odio. Odio profundo, fruto del rechazo que sentía por no asimilar bien la contrariedad de los sentimientos que le producía. Pero quizá el Rey de Sindria tenía muchos defectos, pero su mayor virtud era la gran paciencia que tenía. Manteniéndole firme en los peores momentos. Observó sin parpadear como el azabache caminaba hacia Kouen y con ligereza se sentaba sin ningún problema sobre su regazo. Dando un pequeño salto, más que sentado se había tumbado. Como si el mismo hombre fuera el trono; él de lado, acomodándose con las piernas colgando, al igual que su trenza. Como cuando anoche sus mismos brazos le habían cogido para llevarlo a la cama. Pero eso ni lo pensó él ni tampoco el moreno.

Si pensaba que eso le provocaría algún gesto estaba equivocado. Más bien, en sus labios dejó asomarse una suave sonrisa que dedicó al pelirrojo.

- Kou no se enriquece con alianzas, hasta ahora no nos han hecho falta ni las vemos necesarias.- aseveró Kouen que no parecía haberle importado la intrusión de Judal. Se mostraba igual de serio y tenso. Como si estuviera pegado a su asiento.- Pero lo meditaremos. Tampoco soy yo el único que tiene peso en estas palabras.

Sí, Gyokuen Ren. La desconocía pero una ligera intuición le decía que, sería complicado una conversación con ella. Cuando llegó allí le habían anunciado que no se encontraba en sus aposentos, y lo más intrigante, que había sido acompañada con aquellos encapuchados. Bajó los hombros y se permitió dejar salir un pequeño suspiro, o más bien, lo permitió dejar a propósito. Quería denotar que la situación le preocupaba, era importante mostrar su lado humano también hacia el príncipe. No quería rivalidad, todo menos aquello.

- ¿No era este un paseo turístico? Para serlo se está hablando demasiado.- comentó el de ojos carmesíes. Aunque estaba sobre Kouen no dejaba de observar a Sinbad como si el único objeto dorado de allí fuera él. Frunció el ceño y le fulminó con la mirada. Era demasiado obvio que la cultura de Kou no habría hecho movilizar a un mismo Rey, pero no era necesario aclararlo.

- Calma.- susurró en un tono apenas audible. Podía notar como Jaffar y Sharrkan se mostraban tensos y a punto de inmiscuirse. Si llegaba a saber que Judal estaría allí para complicarlo habría llamado a otros Generales más neutros y tranquilos como Masrur o Yamuraiha. Aún así, no iban a interceder. Sabían que su Rey se acomodaría a la situación y la resolvería él solo.- ¿Quién dice que una buena charla no viene bien junto a un paseo?- se atrevió a bromear. No había por qué no hacerlo de un dato tan poco relevante, aquella conversa necesitaba más pacifismo y optimismo.- Está bien, esas eran las palabras que quería escuchar. No pretendía llegar a ningún tipo de conclusión.- mintió para excusarse un poco sobre su visita que tan ensuciada había quedado por Judal. Habría preferido zanjarlo una vez por todas pero, nunca salía todo como uno quería.

Y así, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dio media vuelta. Al salir al exterior, lo primero que escuchó fue las quejas del visir. Dirigidas, por supuesto, al oráculo del Imperio.

- Basta. Lo que buscaba, era que mostrara mi enojo para provocar revuelo, no lo consiguió. Eso es lo importante.- Y también llamar la atención, no era más que un inmaduro.

Aunque sonaba firme, aquel día no tenía su vigor usual. Cuando embarcaron, surcando el mar su mirada se perdía sin darse cuenta a un punto lejano.

¿Judal quería seguir viéndolo muerto después del reencuentro? Por mucho que parecía querer defender a ese niño engreído, su instinto decía que había una significativa razón por la que aquella noche no había querido que todo fluyera como siempre.

"Me odio" pensó por unos segundos. Los años habían hecho que lo entendiera demasiado. Era muy claro, ¿por qué el Magi negro había usado esas palabras tan dolorosas y punzantes esa noche? Había buscado herirlo para que fuera como fuera, no terminaran como al final hicieron. Pero ni él mismo había podido contraer el magnetismo. Y ahora sabía que Judal debía estar frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo por haber cedido en algo que no había estado de acuerdo en un principio, ¿eso era lo que le había hecho irrumpir en la sala en donde Kouen y él hablaban? Bueno, podía ser una causa más, también sabía que le agradaba molestar por qué sí.

- Sinbad, estás pensativo desde esta mañana.

Jaffar, ya más calmado, se le había acercado con una suave sonrisa. No sabía cuándo lo había hecho, a veces era tan sutil con sus movimientos que merodeando por la misma sala ni era consciente de que le estaba haciendo compañía.

Claro que lo estaba. Por culpa de ese mocoso no dejaban de rondarle ideas y más ideas y él debía pensar por el bien de su país. Ahora en breves saludaría de nuevo a su perfecta y hermosa rutina. Como la odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

- No te preocupes, no es nada relevante. Las cosas salieron bien, ¿verdad? –aclaró devolviéndole el gesto. En realidad, cuando veía al principal de los Generales a veces le daba por pensar que deberían intercambiar posiciones. Jaffar era más rey que él; él seguía teniendo en su interior aún un niño aventurero que intentaba saciar su aburrimiento con algunas copas demás y festejando cuando era posible.

El asentimiento de su compañero fue suficiente y volviendo la vista al mar, reposó los codos en la barandilla, acomodándose. Agradecía la compañía de sus Generales, en especial del presente. Formaban parte de su todo, de ese todo en el que a veces él quería huir pero que no podía abandonar por mucho que quisiera.

La noche se estaba asomando, como tinta negra se extendía tiñiendo el cielo con su oscuridad. Con una risa interna no pudo evitar al observarla acordarse de aquel malnacido.

**Sí, claro, él formaba su todo. Era su escape. **Y algo le decía, quizá su corazón, que también era él el del Magi. En sus manos estaba que quisieran seguir siéndolo.

Tan paradójico que uno quisiera escapar de un mundo lleno de paz y tranquilidad y otro de destrucción e ira.

- Podría ser tan fácil si pudiera haber una noche y un día, ¿eh? –divagó en alto señalando el cielo que ahora era una mezcla de ambas naturalezas. Noche y día, sol y luna. Astro y satélite, hermosos a su vez pero en mundos distintos.

El viento azotaba sus cabellos violáceos. Apartó el recogido hacia un lado para que no se le echara en la cara y cerró los ojos de tupidas pestañas para dejarse mecer por las caricias del mar. Él esperaría, así como con todo hizo.


End file.
